


Fight left in me

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angry robots, Dark witches, F/M, Kink Exploration, Magic, Plot with a lot of porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serias wants to prove that she can be good. She has to believe she can be good, and she still has fight left in her. From the darkness of a cult she was forced in as a child, exhiled from her extreme church going family when she returns, she finds the cult gave her more than she bargained for... Super powers. Now as an adult, learning to stand and fight for what she wants, she must also learn to fight as a team. Monsterous strength, a goddess given weapon, and the power to change the very earth beneath her, Serias still has her reservations. That is, until Pietro Maximoff shows her how much fight she has left in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pietro loves blue towels

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh.....Okay so this started out as a one shot Smut fic with PietroXoc, but the more I wrote and the more I thought of it, the less of a one-shot it became. So basically there is a HUGE PLOT....with a shit ton of smut in it, because why the fuck not. Warnings: BDSM sprinklings, choking kink/bondage kink (later on), child abuse, emotional abuse, animal sacrifice, ridiculous religious heads, feelings....

How dare he! Water splashed across her back, hard and hot like the boiling anger in her stomach. Her hair drenched her face as she shivered, despite the heat on her flesh. The anger in her still made her shiver as she played the whole scene over and over in her head.

She could have done it. 

She would have done it.

If Pietro Maximoff hadn’t gotten in the way! Then he took HER credit! 

She saved the artifact, she took it from the building before it collapsed. She had it on her when the beast attacked! She had it all under control! Serias would have been fine if he hadn’t even stepped in. But he was so damn frustrating. He not only knocked her into a tree at maximum speed, which hurt despite her powers, and then carried her like a wounded puppy back to the hellicarrier. THEN HAD THE BALLS TO CLAIM HE HAD TAKEN THE ARTIFACT AND SAVED HER AS WELL! If Serias hadn’t been so shocked he did that, or embarrassed at how close he held her to his chest, she would have said something.

With a growl, she shot off the water and ripped a towel around her torso, letting her hair cling to her like she were a ghost on some paranormal flick. It gave her a secret laugh to see herself skulk past the mirrors of the bathroom. Her feet clapped against the slightly damp tiles as she walked towards the clothes she had hung up to wear. 

Only, she stopped in her tracks as in out of the blue… or well, in this case silver, came a Pietro. He leaned up against the wall smugly, like he was the cat who caught the mouse. That smile faded when he saw the scowl on Serias’ face, he even dropped his crossed arms and cocked a brow to her. “What’s eating you?” 

“Oh? You’re really going to ask that!” She huffed as she tried to shove past him, but he wouldn’t budge. Now, Serias could make him move, and he knew she could make him move. But he also knew that Serias was against using her powers against anyone on her team. 

“Answer the question.” He stated, his accent was still thick, but Serias had dealt with harder dialects than Russian and slovakian slang. Serias cocked a brow at him, debating actually eating her words and forcing him from her path. But there would be no joy from it, it would only make her feel worse.

“You took my credit.” Her voice was tight in her throat as she pushed the thick, wet strands up and back behind her head, her bangs stuck to her forehead sloppily. She hadn’t even bothered with them, but held deathly still as he moved before her. His fingers took a bunch of her hair and brushed it from her face without catching a tangle, which was a miracle. “And you pretended as if I needed to be saved. I’m the tank, I’m the one you guys hide behind.”

The look on his face was a mixture of many things that she could see one at a time. His eyes were on hers, as if thinking to say something like an apology. Then his eyes slowly traveled down, showcasing peaked interest, hunger, then a dark lust that widened his eyes as he trailed his eyes back up. The towel she wore may be clunky and blue, it also was the only thing keeping her covered from him. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you needed credit.” He added as he hand trailed from her hair to her cheek. 

“What on earth are you doing?” She hissed lowly, but didn’t move. It was obvious how beautiful he was. The first day of their training, Serias resisted fantasies of him. Especially since his sister could read minds and she was fairly protective over him, atleast that’s what everyone said. However, thinking you could resist and being able to resist thinking of someone are different when the third week in, he jogged around the building at 5 am in nothing but gym shorts and his sneakers. And those shorts did not cover anything really, and Serias watched from the window as he did. Physically attracted to him, she definitely was. 

Emotionally or mentally, never. He was hot-headed, defensive, stubborn, childish at times, ridiculously detached at others, and he didn’t hide anything he felt. Which is why she knew he was suddenly, incredibly, interested in disrobing her. One was his hand that ran his fingers down her still wet shoulders and arms, dancing over the fabric of the towel. Second was the smirk on his face. Third was the obvious boner he now supported that he moved slowly to press up against her. He towered over her by a good head, and her lips were inches from his newly exposed collar bone.

Serias was more divulged in watching his eyes as they flashed between things and trailed her whole body, than what he was actually doing. Because if she had, she would have seen him strip of the shirt on his body. Now that she could smell his skin, not completely dirty but obvious that he needed a shower, she couldn’t help but see him. His free hand was at his pant line and she was breathless as he backed her slowly up against the wall, one hand now at her lower back and the other unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. 

“Apologizing… isn’t that what you want?” He asked with a smug smirk on his face. Serias mouth went dry as she forced herself to look up from his hips that ground right up against hers. 

“I may not be the best judge of social norms.” Serias swallowed hard as she let her eyes flicker up hard to his. “But most people just say sorry…” But her words died as he lowered his lips down. The hand that had been at his pant line now up against the wall, pinning her where she was, his lips now up against her ear. 

“If you forgive me, I will leave now.” He smirked as he then took his teeth and tugged on her lobe. A squeak of surprize choked the moan in her throat as his breath against her ear. Was she not dreaming? Had she just fallen asleep in the shower again? Granted she was livid at Pietro, he’d yanked her opportunity to truly say she was apart of the team, she wouldn’t put it past herself to dream of hot and angry sex in the shower room. It was something she never got, really, and it was all that more appealing. Serias had been on the team all of three months, still working on being apart of it completely. Not just the new girl, but an asset, she was going to use this as her showcase that she deserved to be on the team. Not just another tool for SHIELD. “but if you’re still angry, I’ll keep apologizing.” 

Serias gasped as his hand behind her forced her back to arch up against him. Dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Serias wanted him, but not desperately enough for him to notice. He couldn’t have known… she was so good at hiding her thoughts. From her face, and from mind readers like Wicca. Another useful skill her mother taught her before she .. well… before the incident.

“So?” He murmured against her ear, nuzzling up against her neck. His lips found her throat in a soft, spine chilling kiss, only to nip it back to hot afterwards. Serias let her hand that had held her towel closed find it’s way around his back and clutch at his skin, her fingers digging into every muscle across his shoulder blade. The other dangled at holding on his arm, his hand still pinned to the wall and leaving her trapped and more aroused then she had been in years. Serias didn’t discuss her likes, especially when it came to sex with anyone. Freak wouldn’t even cover her. So how he knew that the biggest turn on for her was to be cornered and pinned to a wall, was either a lucky guess or sabotage. 

“I haven’t forgiven you yet.” She growled, meaning it completely. She could feel the smirk on her skin as he slammed her back up against the wall, jolting her nerves alive. If she thought she was dreaming before, she knew she wasn’t now. The towel that his closeness had held up was now desperately forgotten as he hoisted her form with his one arm. Serias eagerly wrapped her thighs and legs around his waist, finding her mouth on his easily. The kiss was anything but easy.

It was filthy. His lips were hungry and she felt her sharp inhale of air as the hand that had been pinned to the wall was now forcing her even closer. Teeth and tongue and everything that wasn’t romantic. He tugged on her lower lip, but Serias resisted. Not liking that, he yanked on her hair and she gasped happily. The thrill and adrenaline in her system was almost painful as she ground herself up against him. When she got what she wanted, she had so many questions.  
His kiss went from heated on her mouth to her throat, his hand dropping from her hair to her breast. Toes pointed and curled, she let out a trickle of some noise she wasn’t sure she could repeat. Fingers pinched and twisted around her nippes and ripped cries of pleasure from her mouth. Serias bucked her hips against him in need of something, anything. Friction please, relief oh gods yes. Pietro didn’t have to be told twice as he made enough room between them to rub his thumb roughly against her clit. It took him less than a moment to find it, and like it was something he was a master in control of, he circled it, pinched at it, then kissed it better with touch. 

“Do you forgive me yet?” He breathed against her neck as he moved back to her mouth. His filthy kiss was devouring of her mouth as Serias dug her nails across his shoulders. She didn’t even have long nails, but she could feel his skin heat under her scratches. If the growl wasn’t enough to make her dripping wet, the yank back of his mouth, to pant for air and the look in his eyes. 

“Not yet.” She managed to gasp for air, and his lips curled into a dark smirk. Those jeans he had unzipped and unbuttoned before now were shoved just low enough, his thumb leaving her clit to do so. There was no warning, no show that he even had his cock in hand, but she felt him as he slammed in her. Harsh arousal filled her stomach as she cried out his name. “Pietro!”

Her ears were already loud and buzzing with her breath, she could barely translate his cursing. It was deep and guttural as his hips rocked back harshly only to slam back the same way he had. He was babbling darkly, his words rolled off his tongue and she barely had time to catch onto the last bit as she caught his eyes. One hand dug fingers into her ass hard enough to bruise, the other buried in her hair and tugged, causing tangles. That would be beyond hell to brush later, but she could care less.

“You’re so wet for me. Why did I wait so long to fuck you? I’m going to bruise your p-” That was the last of his words she could translate before she yanked his mouth up against hers, shutting him up. Dirty talk was one thing, but the way his teeth yanked on her lips and how and could barely fill her lungs when he kissed her was another. Their hips met harder and faster. Her back thumped hard against the wall as he began to just pound into her, his cock already in the perfect angle. It delivered it’s blows and there was no way to tell her orgasm from rolling into the second. He rocked her back against him, dropping his hand from her hair to pinch her her nipples again, soothing his harsh movements for softer, massaging movements that he alternated between. 

Serias was a whimpering, fucking mess as she covered him completely for the third time. The sounds of their kiss had filled her ears, stealing her air till she couldn’t anymore and let him pull away. His face buried into her shoulder as he turned to a speed she believed might be silver before her eyes if she could open them. His name was more of a cry of pleasure every few seconds as she felt him become frantic.  
“Da-m” His words were cut off and wrenched from his gut as he jerked. Serias was panting, unable to move or let go of his waist as her walls milked him dry. Stars behind her lids, she opened them just enough to look at Pietro. He looked up at her with a face she didn’t expect after what he had just done to her. Any lover she’d taken that treated her like that, afterwards they did take care of her, but none of them looked so… there was no way to describe it, and he hadn’t even truly dominated her like the others had. He may have taken control, he may have said dirty things, pulled and pinched and fucked, but in all these ways he still had been gentle.

And now she realized why. “Did I do well?” He asked softly, his face close to hers. His forehead rested against hers as both his hands moved to her hips and soothed her rear muscles, His hands moved to her thighs, massaging them back to life as he detached her from him and even set her down. 

“Are…” He was asking for validation. “You did that for me? Why?” Her mouth fell open just an inch, confused but incredibly warm and buzzing with the after glow of a fantastic romp. 

“I upset you…” He whispered, his voice was low as he kissed her cheek chastely, as if it were a puppy kiss, making sure his master was taken care of. 

“You are… adorable.” She snorted as she let her hands fall from his shoulder to her side. His hands massaged her biceps too, his chest fluttered as his breath was ragged and inbetween gasping for air and breathing normally. He cocked his self-assured grin on his lips as he looked down at her. 

“You’d be the first to say that.” He chuckled.

“Who told you?” She cut to the chase, leaning back from him and up against the wall, unable to do much else until the blood left her legs. 

“I have no-”

“It was Wanda, wasn’t it. There’s no way you would be able to look at me and know I wanted you or any of that. And I know this isn’t your normal cup of tea, as shown by your reaction after climax.” Serias added with a smirk and his face fell. Only to rise again when she found strength to hook his hip with her arm and pull him close. “And you’re a smug little shit, if you want this first, you would have gloated. So you took the time to figure out what would turn me on in three seconds or less. Then you asked if you did well, which means you were unsure. So Wanda knows I’m a freak, but I’m not sure how.” She had been so sure. Pietro grinned as he slipped from her arms, only to grab her hanger from the wall of her clothing and bring it back to her. 

“When you sleep, everyone is vulnerable.” His accent was thicker now, exhaustion obviously setting in. Serias slipped her new underwear and shorts, his eyes followed her hands. Obviously still aroused, but his cock was unable to jump back to life, she grinned. So it was just as good for him, she did the honorable thing and pulled him back, pulling his lowered pants and tucked himself into it. His body went rigid as she softly pulled his clothing up over him and zipped him back closed. “I asked her to give me something to seduce you with, and what she said was … well this.”

“What? In a bathroom?”

“No, anger you, make you simmer about it, then apologize by pinning you up against a wall, be aggressive. I’ve been rough before, but I didn’t know… how rough you wanted it. Wanda didn’t say, and refused to say.” He spoke with a chuckle before he slipped Serias back up against the wall to capture her lips. This kiss was nothing like the other. It was lazy, still held it’s electricity, but Serias was in control of this. Her fingers in his hair as she arched into him and moved his lips with hers. It was comfortable, and soft, but still brought a smirk to her face. 

Serias pulled back just enough to cock a brow at him and shake her head. She let him go long enough to yank her bra on and over her breast, then a tank-top. “And why would you ever want to seduce me?” She asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He snickered as he winked at her. “You want me.” She slapped him harshly on the arm and he flinched. A scowl then a pout graced his lips as she smirked and grabbed her towel up off the floor.

“Answer the question.” She was the one to demand him to speak now as she hung the towel over her arm.

“I want you.” He spoke. 

“As what?” Serias asked as she slipped around him to walk towards the bathroom. 

“What can I have?” He called out towards her, not sure if he should follow. Serias smirked to herself as she turned to him. Funny how small talks were enough after care for her. There were times when she needed to lay down and be held, or even spend time in silence, just near someone who cared. Serias wanted these things, knew she needed them, but the actual occurrence of them in her life had been slim to nothing. Slumbering lovers too tired to touch her, people who didn't stay to snuggle. Serias learned to care for herself in the event, ignoring her needs But the look on his face, the goofy grin on his lips was enough.

“Ask me again when you have the energy for a second round.” She winked at him as she pulled the door to the bath hall open and stepped out from it. Her legs were still jelly, she wouldn’t be able to run or hold any actual weight on them later, and if he was up for more later, she might not be. The boy had given his first shot a damn good try, and did a fantastic job. The anger of his actions no longer in her body as she smiled to herself and found herself sauntering back towards her room.

The glow on her skin would have been enough, but the dazzed look in her eyes was a sign ten feet tall as she came around a corner and nearly rammed into Wanda Maximoff. Serias stopped as her eyes went wide, looking to a smug looking Scarlet Witch. The dark haired female nudged her lightly with her elbow.

“Just a bit of warning, the walls echo in the bathroom.” She whispered lowly, as her hand lightly squeezed Serias’ as a teasing gesture. “Good to know my brother took my advice.”

“Advice?” Serias asked, bewildered and completely blown away by how relaxed Wanda was about the whole thing. 

“He’s been pining after you since you joined. I was about to strangle him if he whined about how you never looked his way, one more time. Strutting around you like a damn rooster was obviously not helping. I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, but it was an investment in my sanity.” Her eyes were apologetic as she let out a small sigh. Serias let out a laugh she didn’t know she was holding, her arms holding her sides.

“I… I unfortunately can be a hard person to crack. I’ll deny myself medication for illness long after it’s due because I do not want to harm anyone or myself.” She added, not wanting to say what for. Her mother was on the forefront of her brain, but she burried her mind behind three different walls, not wanting Wanda anywhere near that part of her brain. Her sex life was one thing, those kinks and weird lusts were explainable. Her past and how she came to be, that was a whole other can of worms. 

“I should know.” She snorted as she looked Serias in the eyes. Then she furrowed her brows, as if wondering what was beyond the haze she saw. Serias ignored the prickling on her brain as Wanda obviously tried to pick at her brain but came up empty. 

“Maybe you can explain to me then…” Serias licked her lips slightly, only to steady her feet. “Why me? What did I do to him?”

 

“I can no more explain my brother’s taste in women as he can explain my taste in men.” She shrugged. “He took one look at you training with Natasha and decided that he wanted you, is as best I can explain it.”

“Men.” Serias rolled her eyes and laughed as Wanda nodded, but waved to leave. Serias let her before smiling to herself. So Pietro didn’t ask her, but irritated her enough to get Wanda to pick into her brain. Oh she would give him shit for that later… after she went back to crash in her own bed for a bit. Or eat… food sounded good.


	2. Serias hates morning workouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serias is fighting off things in her head, about her past, while fighting off her mistakes from the day before. Funny enough, sex with Pietro wasn't one of the mistakes. Not only must she face her SO Natasha about the day's events, but Steve knows she's holding back at practice and is determined to get her to let go of her control in order to gain more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there was a thing down near the bottom, and I guess the warnings are: Hair pulling, spanking, Oral fun stuff, yeah, it's a fun time....

Chapter one:

Serias pulled the new tank-top over her head as she looked into the mirror. The nightmares from the night before still fresh on her eyes, ignoring the darkness under her eyes, she took the thermos from the coffee maker in her room and sighed. This was as good as it was going to get.

_”Mommy… please! MOMMY STOP! MOMMY!”_

Serias ignored the memory that pressed harder into her temple as she stepped into her sneakers. Having to bend over to pull up the tongue of the shoe, she set the thermos on the floor. 

_”I will expell the demons from you. You are possessed by satan, demon child! DEMON CHILD!”_

Serias stood back up and took a swig of her coffee as she stepped out to the hall. The one that had a huge window as a wall, where she stood for a moment and looked down. On time as usual, Pietro Maximoff jogged by, his face a stony expression. But as she leaned up against the railing of the hallway to look down at him on the ground, she saw him flicker his eyes up and smirk. Her brow quirked up, she turned to keep walking. Only as she took a sip of her coffee, there was a flash of silver in her peripheral, and when she put the cup down, there he was. Sweaty and mop headed and grinning, as always.

“You are… a total rooster, Wanda was right.” She teased as she side-stepped him.

“What?” He gawked, moving to be in her way for a second time. “You talked to Wanda?” He almost seemed hurt.

“It must have been fate, then, you running by this hall, out of the millions of yards for you to run in the yard, when Romanov would wake me to train. Of course, shirtless and acting like it’s effortless.” Serias added with a sly look and for a moment, Pietro actually looked deflated. But only for a moment. He slowly moved up, pinning her back up against the railing as he looked down at her. 

“I need to get back.” He cooed lowly, his voice like rough edges on her ears.

 _”I’m not a demon… mommy… please!”_

Serias shivered at the light kiss to her ear. “Yeah, well… don’t hurt yourself strutting around like that.” She teased as his kiss happened again at her jaw line. Then he pulled back.

“Unless you would want to join me?” He cocked a brow down at her as she let out a laugh. There was not enough coffee in the world to make her energized enough for that. Not enough sweaty sex up against the side of the building to make her want that at all.

“I only run at things that are running at me. Last time I checked, Maximoff, you were the fast one.” She teased as she slipped from the railing of the hall and took the giant black spike off her back. Attacked like a sword in a seethe, but as she touched it, it began to move and morph to her touch. A rather large mallet formed from the black spike and she carried it over her shoulder with one hand and her coffee thermos in the other. 

“It’ll be fun.” He laughed as she threw a look over her free shoulder at him.

“My hamstrings already laughing at you, Maximoff.” She called over her shoulder. “See you at practice.” she waved nonchalantly with her coffee thermos in her hand. As if the grin on her face wasn’t present at all, she tried to sip away the small buzz. The horrid, gut wrenching feeling from that morning was all but gone as she let the memory of the night before fill her brain.

Serias was half way through her coffee and halfway through the recount of the nights actions when she felt Natasha join her on her right. Going rigid, she turned to look at her Senior Officer and instantly frowned.

“Don’t get serious on my account.” Natasha snickered as she crossed her arms. 

“Sorry, I just… it was a good night.”

“Not restful, I haven’t seen you drink this much caffeine since the first week of training.” She teased as she nodded to the thermos. 

Serias grinned sheepishly as she shook her head, unable to look Natasha in the eyes. The red haired avenger smirked as she pointed her thumb towards their training grounds. From the very beginning, Natasha claimed Serias as her underling. Out of everyone on the team, Natasha specifically trained with Serias in the mornings and sometimes late evenings. Serias never asked, and Natasha only said it once and that one time was enough of a reason for Serias to trust the woman before her, and the reason she took such special interest in the woman beside her.

They were both made to be monsters.

“We’re going to simulate the mission from yesterday, to revisit where you went wrong.” Natasha spoke as they stood in the simulator room. The walls made of bright lights that sparkled at random, the floor large black tiles. It was vast as she put her thermos down with one last sip, and held her weapon. A gift she called ‘malice’. Malice seemed to morph and change around her touch to be a large staff with chains that tumbled out of the top with spear heads at the end of each and every one. The weapon she had the day before. Holding it to her chest, she slowly inhaled.

“The report is wrong.” She stated as she watched the floor and room draw before her to be the forest floor. Just before the temple, a building that looked nothing like a temple, but the doorway made of stone that had been stolen. The silver and green building was camouflaged from the air and anyone looking for it, except those who knew where it was. 

“I know.” Natasha spoke. “Go ahead and repeat your actions and let me know when you think you’ve found what you did wrong...starting…. now!” The floor began to shake and instantly Serias was back. She was knee deep in soldiers as she whirled around, the staff spun in her hands as she knocked the mixed beast off it’s feet. The staff of hers was long and straight and she used the chain and spear heads at the end to cut open the belly of the creature before she clasped her staff to her back and headed for the front door. She could see the building trembling, how it was ready to fall to bits. 

But Serias had memorized the layout of it, and she could get the artifact before it fell. She knew it. Her feet took her down the hall, her feet slid down the lanes, as she whirled once to the left and once to the right. Then with her hands, she yanked the door right off it’s hinges. Ceiling tiles and metal frames came from the ceiling as she dodged and bolted across the room. Her heart in her throat, she grabbed the box from the desk, the dead man behind the desk with his head smashed in. 

“This! This is where I made my mistake. I believed he was dead and left him be, I forgot the syrum they were all injected with makes them reanimate, despite how their bodies are.” Serias called out as she took her staff and plunged it right through the bodies heart, the yanked the heart right from the body. As if it was a deflated balloon, the once purple and blue organ became a black organ and the body crumpled to the floor. Serias turned and went to bolt from the room when she saw Natasha standing in the middle of the room, her hand up.

The trembling of the whole building stopped, the simulator stopped, and Serias could see down the hall where there was a simulated silver flash. This is where Pietro came skittering to snatch her and yank her from the building. This is where he threw her into a tree to fly into a beast as large as the building. This is where Serias knew she would have been fine without him.

“Wrong, forgetting to kill the directors reanimation was not where you went wrong. You took less than thirty seconds to throw the director through the wall to which it did not matter at all that you hadn’t ripped his heart out.” Natasha flicked her fingers and the simulator seemed to rewind. 

“Alright, where then?” She demanded.

Then they were back at the front and Natasha motioned around her.

“But I hadn’t even reached the temple yet, I was still beating up those goons.” Serias defended as Natasha nodded.

“The second you decided that you were going in there alone, after Rhodey had already blown the support of that place off, was where you went wrong.” Natasha growled as she stalked around Serias. The Simulator began to die down and they were not just in the room with the sound of whirling machines and little lights that flashed at random. 

“I was fine, I can take it. But if we let the artifact get buried with that place, someone else could have grabbed it.” Serias dropped her weapon as she turned to face her trainer. “I made the call.”

“But you don’t get to make those calls. Serias, the coms were down, no one was near you minus Pietro who might or might not have seen you go in. If that building fell without someone else going after you, you would have died in there… and what good would you have done us dead.” Natasha snapped. “We went to retrieve a piece of metal that reanimates and mutates dead bodies, now do you really think we would have let it sit down there long if the building had collapsed. Did you ever consider you might die and what we would have to do if you were reanimated. You would have killed all but maybe Steve and I for sure.” Natasha explained.

Serias sucked in her cheeks as she stepped back and flopped down on the floor like a scolded child.

“Then why was Pietro rewarded for saying he did what I did?”

“Because to Maximoff, that was team work. He said you were injured from the beasts, and went to grab you, and the artifact. With you there with him, there would be no way he could have died. But you by yourself, that’s a problem. I’ve already got a plan to get him what he deserves for lying to Steve’s face, but you need to know this too. Steve wasn’t pissed at Maximoff, because for him to think about someone else other than Wanda, to contemplate the needs of the team before himself, that’s a break through. You, however, is selfish. Because I know you can work as a team.” Natasha flopped down in front of Serias. Legs crossed and arms out behind her, she watched the brunette stew. Back and forth with things and the such in her head.

_”My demon child, I have failed you god. I’m so sorry, please, forgive me, my lord.”_

Serias flinched at the words that echoed in her head as she sighed. “Okay… so what now?”

“Your punishment is sparring without your weapon up against Steve for an hour. Then you’re going to perform basic drills for an hour after that. Then you will tell Steve what you did and let him lecture you about team work and how you need to be honest no matter what, the whole speech and no interrupting him or arguing. You have to listen to the whole thing.” Serias groaned as she lowered herself back on her own back. Her hands over her face, she huffed but nodded and put up a thumbs up. “Good, I’ll tell Steve to expect you in ten.”

Serias lay there for a moment as her arms flopped out beside her. Staring up at the ceiling, she didn’t really want to obey orders. But Serias struggled to her feet either way, picked up malice as it transformed into a single hand sword that she seethed on her back and grabbed her thermos. Serias was chugging the coffee as she stepped out of the room and headed towards steve. 

The nightmare still ate at her insides as she stalked down the hall towards the training room. Thankful for the silence, she let the sounds of her feet leading her towards the room, she stopped just to spare a glance down. Pietro was in the yard with Sam, both pulling crunches in little clothing, as if challenging the other to be more… something. Serias let out a snort as she moved away from the window, ignoring the sight of Rhodey jogging up to them, puffing and talking something. 

Serias was in the training room and found Steve in the middle of the room, t-shirt and sweats like usual, hands taped. 

“Ready?” He called out as she set down her thermos and weapon on the floor. Malice seemed to buzz, as if begging to be used, but she set it down with a gentle pat and promise to practice later. Pulling her hair tight in it’s pony-tail, she met him at the middle of the mat and readied her stance.

“Ready is a vague term.” She groaned, only to drop to the floor in defense of a kick she almost didn’t see coming.

An hour of being thrown and throwing Steve Rodgers around the mat was not what she would call fun. Hand to hand took a whole lot of effort and Steve Rodgers had a whole lot of energy to burn that he continued to get back. By the end, she barely had the muscle strength to hold up her arms and defend from his simple punches, but she gritted her teeth and struggled through it. With one grab to his arm, she flipped him over her shoulder and took herself with him to pin him to the mat. 

Panting hard, she looked down to her captain who nodded.

“You were wrong, you know that.”

“Oh come on, Romanov said this would happen AFTER the basic drills.” She groaned, unable to move her arms from her pin. Steve lay there under her with the look of rightousness that she couldn’t help but grumble and roll her eyes at. “Fine, let me have it… while I die here on the inside from muscle weakness.” 

Serias flopped off of her captain and onto the mat, her back touching the floor and arms outstretched. 

“Come on, both you and I know that you could go hand to hand for days if you let it out.” Steve let out a snort. Serias pouted as she looked straight up at the high ceiling. So Steve knelt beside her and forced himself into her eyesight. “You hold back, so often. I need you to give more.”

Serias cocked a brow as she looked to Steve, then slowly shook her head. “No… I can’t… not near anyone of you. You’re my team, and I won’t treat you like the enemy.”

“How can you train to control it, if you do not try.” Steve asked. 

“Is that what you told Bruce Banner too?” She growled and watched the sour look play over his face. “Because that’s what you’re asking me. You’re asking me to unleash my own hulk for training. I don’t and I won’t.”

Steve huffed as he clambered to his feet. “It’s not the same. The Hulk is apart of Bruce, the hulk is another side of him that we’ve learned to control through practice. If you don’t practice with yours exposed, how will we know to treat you. How do we get you out when you’re in.”

Serias sat up slowly, her organs already breathing easy again. “I think I much rather the team-work speech.”

“Why does everyone assume it’s a speech?” But with Serias and a look shot up to Steve, he groaned. Then with an eyeroll, he put out his hand that she took. Hoisting herself up, she sighed and cracked her neck, then her arms, then her knuckles. 

“Look, I don’t like to unleash it because when I do, I can’t shove away all the darkness. My past is locked in there and it hurts. So I will try, to give more, but I can’t afford to break myself apart just to train. I have brute strength alone without it opening up, and my weapon and I are stronger than anyone I know together.” She spoke as she caught Steve’s eyes. “But you will never have to worry about me turning on you all. You’re my team, and even my… hulk… knows that. it’s not calming me out of it that you should worry about, because I’ve already got someone on the inside of my head who is deciding those things.” She added.

“Then what should we worry?”

“That Maximoff is a lying little shit.” She snorted as she saw Steve look at her with a look that she couldn’t help but look away sheepishly from. 

“As true as that is…” He trailed off as as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I suggest next time you pick a fight with him for taking your credit, you don’t do it in the bathroom.”

Serias’ mouth dropped open as Steve marched past her. She watched him confused and concerned as he walked right off the mat and towards the other side. Only to stop and turn. “You can go back to your room, tell Nat that I drilled you then you listened to me talk about justice and morality of teamwork for a good hour and it was the most heroic speech you’ve ever heard, alright?” He flashed a grin as he walked from the spot and into the hall opposite hers.

Serias grabbed her now empty thermos and malice, tucking them both in her arm and silently walked back towards her dorm. Did everyone hear them? She hadn’t really thought about it at all, and she hadn’t really questioned it before. Not that she was surprised. They had been in a bathroom, and bathroom’s echo. What really surprised her was how well Steve took it.

Serias and Pietro were consenting adult, and she knew Steve didn’t like to play with emotional attachments like that. But what was even more strange was Natasha didn’t seem to know, or atleast she didn’t in the simulator room.

Sweaty and weak as she put her thermos back to wash it later and put down Malice beside her bed when she heard the knock. Turning in her spot, she watched as Pietro stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“You look… worked?” He teased as Serias let out a laugh.

“What do you want, Maximoff?” She snorted as she slipped down on her bed, slowly prying her sneakers off her feet.

“That should be obvious.” There was that hungry look in his eyes again as he stood before the bed, looking down at her. Serias cocked a brow, and watched him slowly kneel before her, his hands running up her thighs slowly before they wrapped around her hips and pulled her slowly to the edge of her bed.

“Are you not tired of me after one time?” Serias snorted, only to shiver as she felt his face pressed to her inner thigh. She gasped as he nipped the tender skin higher on the inside of her thigh. He was silent as he hooked her shorts with his fingers behind her. Raking his fingers over her ass, he forced her to lift her hips as he yanked her shorts down and past her knees. Serias swallowed hard as he kissed higher and higher till her was at her entrance. He didn’t stop or hesistate to take a taste of her. One hand already kneeding her ass, the other shoving her thighs as far apart as she could manage as he greedily licked her again.

“Damn-da-... Pietro.” He stuck his tongue naughtily down and right into her. The shock was enough to make her jump as he moved his tongue from her entrance back to her clit. Tormenting it for only a second, and going back down. Arms trembled as his fingers on her knees began to dig in and she hissed with the sharp pain in her muscles. He didn’t ease on that as the hand that had been on her ass all but shoved her by her sternum, hard and fast down on the bed. 

Serias found a hand in his mop of a head of hair, his hand that shoved her down now occupied with teasing her hole. A moan fell from her lips as he sucked on her clit.

“I’m about to be rough.” He murmured as he pulled back from her clit and kissed at her hip bones. “Does red work for you?”

“God… yes… Red works.”

He removed his fingers from her entrance, never even going in and she groaned in frustration. Grabbing her by her hips, he snatched her up and flipped her roughly. Shoving her harshly up on the bed, one hand around her stomach, he forced up her ass right up in the air. The other grabbed a fist full of her hair and shoved her face right into her mattress.

“I’m not good at dirty talk.” he grumbled, his hand moving from her stomach to kneed her asscheeks. 

“I’m...Okay with that.” She groaned as he yanked harder on her hair and she gasped out in pleasure at it. He stuck his own forefinger in his mouth, soaking it enough with his saliva before he danced around her back entrance, pressing his finger against her puckered flesh and she let out another moan. He was still in too many clothes as he plunged his finger deep down in her. The sharp pain of entrance made her hiss in delight as she clenched the bed sheets. His hand moved from her hair and moved down. She lost sight of his hands, but knew where it was as the sound of his shorts hitting the floor somehow magically off his hips and his hand found her hips again. 

His cock was in her in a jerking motion and she cried out, shoving herself back against him. A groan of his own as his finger that had been in her ass, began to move in tandum with his cock. His hips were slow but made powerful thrusts, shoving Serias harder in the mattress.

“Fu… Fuck.” She moaned as she bit down on the mattress. The trusts began to grow in speed as he yanked her hips back with one hand and he hit her spot with every flick of his hips. Serias shoved herself into his thrusts, wanting more and more and before long, he couldn’t keep up with his thrusts of his hand and his cock. Removing his finger, he gripped her hips with both hands and plowed right into her. 

It was short, it was harsh and she was trembling beneath him as she soaked him through. Serias wasn’t sure when it hit, but when it did, she was a whimpering mess. Moaning his name into her mattress as she could hear the slap of his skin against hers, the way his thighs touched hers with his thrusts. One had from his hip moved and she was lit on fire with the sting of the slap across her ass.

Pietro didn’t say anything, and she didn’t need him to as he took this opportunity to slap the other cheek just as lovingly. He would rub her cheek, pull back, then slap it with just enough force to sting, but and enough to cause her skin to burn red, but he did it in time with a thrust and her legs were shaking.

“Please…” She whined as she felt her body ready to give.

“Please what?” He murmured, running his hand down her sloped back and back into her hair. The pony-tail it had been in long since ruined when he yanked it earlier. It was now freely around her face and his hand got a good chunk of it. He pulled back enough to yank her face from the mattress and shove himself harder and deeper in her from his angle. 

“Fu-... God… One more… please!” And she found she didn’t have to explain. His hand in her hair kept her up, her arms weakly trying to do the same as his hand from her hips wrapped around. Deeply rooted in her, he began to break into an erratic pattern as his fingers found her clit. She was gone as the snap inside her broke a damn of whimpers and curse words and she was puddy. He let her hair go as she fell to the bed and he continued his broken thrusts that turned fast and hard, milking out her orgasm as she was unable to move.

Then he broke.

Unable to translate the onslot of Russian slang that came out of his mouth, knowing it was dirty, and roughly something about pussy and probably wanting to fuck her mouth next time. But then again, she wasn’t sure, nor was she able to speak as he pulled back from her and let her slid down on the mattress. Weak and half alive, she used her hand to slap at the mattress, and he obliged. Slipping down, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, now on her side and wrapped in his arms. 

“I... “ The words were gone before she could speak them as he grinned lazily.

“I told you… I’m good.” He snickered as she didn’t even have the energy to roll her eyes.

“Self-assured … little shit.” She grumbled in his arms. There was a sloppy, lazy kiss to her temple and cheek, only for him to stick his sweat face against hers.

“Mmm, you like it.” He murmured in her ear.

“One of these days…” She didn’t have the energy to finish it as she closed her eyes and let her body relax against his. “You’re sticky.” She groaned.

“We can shower…” He offered with a sly look.

“No… and no…” She huffed and puffed for air as she finally pushed from his arms just to feel the cool breeze on her skin.

“Okay, no shower.” He stated as he lay a hand on one of hers and grinned as he looked at her. “Can I still have you?”

“Right now?” She blurted out as he chuckled and shook his head. “What do you mean?”

“I want you, I don’t think it’s going to stop.” He added as he smirked down at her. “And you can’t resist.”

“And there’s that attitude again.” She teased back as she moved to lay on her back this time and breathe easy. “I’m always up for sex.”

“Not just sex.” She furrowed her brows as she turned to look at him from her shoulder.

“You can’t handle more than just sex with me.” She added.

“I will decide that for myself…” He was slipping up from the bed and panting. “See you at practice later…” And with his shorts yanked over himself, he sauntered from the room and Serias groaned there on her bed. What on earth did she do to make him want more than sex with her? No… actually, wait, there was one other person. But that didn’t end well...and she wasn’t sure she wanted the same with Pietro. 

If he wanted more, he would have to earn it. But Serias was afraid it would ruin him as well.


	3. Pietro likes to strut his stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He asked for it. Steve had said to give more, to stop holding back in practice. So Serias did that, just to prove to him, and mostly to herself, that she can control the side of her she's resented for so long. Pietro and serias find they share more than sexual tension, when it comes to the darkness in their hearts.

Chapter two:

Serias stood in the training room as Wanda was to her left and Pietro to her right as she watched Vision and Rhodey go up against each other, practicing a move that they had come across earlier on in the day. Yesterday all a blur, being talked to about her failure to work as a team, then her reservations to actuall exercise her powers, they merged together in her head as she turned to look at Natasha and Steve leaning over a table. 

“I’m going to go see what they have in mind for us.” Serias murmured and moved from the spot, only to stop as two hands grabbed her arms and yanked her back in her spot.

“They don’t need to be disturbed.” Wanda stated, her eyes never leaving Vision as he floated above the ground and talked with Rhodey on the ground. Serias cocked a brow, looking to her, then to Pietro who held her by the bicep, his eyes darted between his sister and the red skinned creature before them.

“Oooo-kay.” Serias let the word drawl over her and stood there awkwardly, shifting between feet. “But I can’t just stand here, let’s do something.” As she shrugged from them, she didn’t even have to look at Pietro to know the look on his face. “And by something, I mean practice.”

Overly dramatic sigh and groan, Pietro shrugged. “Fine,” Serias rolled her eyes as she walked up towards the mats.

“What do you want to practice?” Pietro asked as he hopped up onto the mat, hands on his hips. Serias pulled malice from her back and watched as it began to turn into it’s natural mallet form. As tall as her from her head to her toes, the mallet part was large and dark, crystal like when it was finished forming. 

“Something I haven’t pulled out around you before.” Only to groan as Pietro smirked and wiggled his brows. “Seriously! Focus!” She hissed.

“He doesn’t focus.” Wanda snorted from her lean on the bars on the wall. She angled herself to be able to see both her brother and Vision. Though, now, she was more interested in her brother who cracked his knuckles, then his neck.

“Remind me again how you got on this team.” Serias snickered as Pietro shrugged. With a sigh, she twirled the mallet head down and rested it against the ground. Unlike Thor’s hammer, malice could be picked up by anyone. The difference was, when anyone but Serias picked it up, the whole weapon went into a three foot pole that slowly began to spike randomly until the person dropped it. 

Leaning her hands on the tip of the hilt, she stepped back and stretched out her arms, hissing at the crack in her shoulders. Then she stood up and grabbed ahold of the hilt and spun the mallet around till it was steady in her hands. 

“Okay, you ready?” She smiled as he wiggled his shoulders before he smirked and then in a flash of silver he came at her. Serias didn’t really recognize what had happened till she was pinned to the mat and malice was thrown behind her. The thing rolled around lifelessly, it’s black design ever dancing as it waited for her to grab it. Serias groaned as she panted to get her air back. He had literally knocked the wind from her.

“I’m sorry… were you not ready?” He snickered as she narrowed her eyes at the silver haired male above her. 

“I will choke you.” She growled through the tightness in her chest, wheezing for air. His smirk grew as he wiggled his brows. “Can you not…” She gasped, “think with your dick?” He said nothing as he slowly pulled back and put out his hand to her. Serias smacked it viciously as she propped herself up on her elbows. Huffing slowly, she put her feet to the ground, smacked her hands to the mat and shoved herself aggressively up to her feet. Landed firmly in front of him, she took a step back and inhaled slowly.

Her lungs finally back to working form again, she gritted her teeth. “Again.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Pietro laughed and she watched him just before he became a blur. Hands relaxed, she closed her eyes and this time, she knew he was coming for her. Release it. Captain America wanted her to give him more, wanted her to unleash it. The last time she let it out, people died. But here, with them, she refused to let them get hurt. She could release it, just a little.

The sting in her veins at the use, the yank at her limbs, she felt it. The dark waters filled her mind and she had to breathe. In… out…. it was like time slowed down in her head as the waters filled up to her ankles and she clenched her hands tightly. The waters stopped filling her mind and she let her feet sink into the water. It filled her skin like an infection and when she finally opened her eyes, she slapped her hands up. Like a contact explosion, Pietro hit her hands and was flung backwards. Darkness seeped up through the mattress, sending spikes through the material, dancing and jutting, then standing still. 

The room was silent as she looked to her hands breathlessly. Her skin was discolored, black and purple lines filled her veins and wrapped around her fingers like gloves. The liquid dripped from her and onto the floor. The mat beneath her hissed and sizzled at the drops. Eyes moving up to the spikes in the mat, they were sharp and jagged, but when she reached out to touch them, they were permanent. 

Then Serias flooded with excitement as she looked up to Steve that had ripped around to watch. Natasha and him looked at her with shock, as her face blew up with excitement. She had done it… controlled it just enough for a small release. 

“I DID-” Her excitement was too soon released as she felt it. Her mind yanked back inside of her. The water flooded her brain faster, gushing and threatening to drown her. It was no longer a threat as it swept into her and her mind was sucked into the swirling waves, caught down in the water. Bubbles left her mouth in the black waters of her mind. Eyes opened, but all she could see was the reflection from underneath the water. The ground trembled and the dripping of her hands turned into darkness that filled her veins to the brim.

She watched in horror as she splashed and slapped at the water, gasping at the surface as she watched from inside her head what happened next. Malice in her hands, she was swinging and thrashing, a complete melt down as the darkness. The mallet grew in size and she slammed it right into the ground. Gasping for air and thrashing in the dark water, she tried to keep at the surface, watching as the ground and mats grew stalagmites of their own materials. The metal creaked and whined as it shot up, the darkness leaving and rushing.

The sounds of peoples screams filled her ears as she was useless to stop her body. The darkness was filling her to the brim and suddenly, she could no longer gasp for air above the water. Sunk down into the liquid, she was dragged lower and lower until she was floating in the darkness. Pieces of things shifted before her eyes, the vision of the world outside of her mind gone, and she couldn’t help but see the creatures. Creatures of the dark magic.

 _”There is my baby girl,”_ A sickening sweet voice came into her ears and Serias went rigid in the water. Her hands thrashed around and she kicked and squirmed. There was laughter as before her eyes a dark shadow filled the water. Dancing before her, Serias reached out for her, grabbing at nothing but darkness and liquid.

 _“It’s been a while since we’ve talked… and we’ll talk more later.”_ the voice was closer as she could see the face. The woman wrapped her up in her arms, a dark pair of lips pressed to her temple. _“ sit by a fire tonight…”_

Just as she had been drowning and fighting for air, she came gasping back to life. The water was drained from her brain and Serias was back in control of her body. With a scream, she dropped malice and stumbled back. The room was ripped to shreds and she stood at the center. Serias panted as she whirled around, looking for any sign someone was hurt. Then from the ceiling, the group lowered down. Pietro came walking out from behind a door, Steve and Natasha from behind the safety of the windowsil, they crawled in.  
Serias looked to Steve, tears already in her eyes. 

“I told you I … I didn’t want to…” She murmured, her throat thick with pain and regret. She should have known she couldn’t do this. Regret filled her stomach like acid as she snatched up malice and threw it onto her back, ignoring the pain of the weapon slapping against her skin with her rush. “I… I….” She turned and bolted from the spot, zig-zagging from the spikes of the room and out the door. 

Air…

She needed air.

Serias was at the door, her fingers just grazing the door handle when something zoomed into her view and whirled her around. Tumbling down to the ground, Serias thrashed against the arms that held her down. Serias yanked and slapped, crying out for him to let her go. But Pietro lay behind her, arms and legs wrapped around her to hold her down. Unable to do much, she lay there in a heaping mess of limbs and anger.

“Breathe…” His hand that was wrapped around her shoulders was now moving up. Then before she knew it, he was petting her hair softly and Serias let herself lay in his limbs. His pets were soothing and that surprised her. His grip began to soften and slowly, he pulled her to turn into his chest. Flailed on the ground, he pulled her close to his chest and began to pet her hair softly, repetitive and in time. Serias felt her breathing calm down, but she was afraid to close her eyes.

“Are you calm?” He asked and Serias slowly pulled back from him, her hands firmly on his chest. He let her. Serias lay on the floor in front of him, unable to break eye contact as he seemed out of… person. He was never this serious. Everything was a joke to him. He was never this…

“I’m fine.” She murmured and scuffled across the ground to get to her feet. Pietro stood and almost went to grab for her, but stopped when she flinched away from him. 

“No you’re not… what happened back there?” He asked, ducking to catch her eye. Serias gave in as she looked him the the eye.

“The reason I’m on this team. That’s what that was.” She growled lowly. Pietro stood up slowly, looking her in the eye. This time, she let him pull her into his chest. His right hand rested on the lowest rib of hers, the other held her hair, petting it again as he pulled her close. 

“I didn’t know you could do this.” the murmur against his shoulder as she leaned against him but couldn’t find the energy to hold him back.  
“I’ve had plenty of practice.” He didn’t have to say it. Wanda. Serias was silent as he pet her hair gently, and she felt the room grow tense. There were others behind her and she couldn’t face them, not yet. “It’s just Wanda.” He seemed to answer her rigid muscles and jerking up straight.

Then like the completion of the circle, there were arms back around her and a chin on her shoulder. Silence filled the hall as Serias let the siblings wrap her up in their arms. It felt like ages before Wanda slowly pulled back and Pietro did the same.

“You should go sleep it off.” Wanda offered as Serias turned to look her in the eye. The woman didn’t smile, didn’t try to offer condolences. Just a cross of her arms over her chest. “Then tell me what that was at dinner.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s hard to explain.” She stated.

“I couldn’t read your mind. It was like you were there, then you weren’t.” Wanda poked a bit as she cocked her head to the side. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders as Serias broke the eye contact. “You’ve never done that out on the field.”

“I’ve only used it for last resorts. That is where most of me is stored, I’m strong now, I’m hard to kill now… but with that, what I was, what you saw, That’s me twenty times over. But I can’t control it.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“And you told me you could control it!” Steve’s voice came over them and Serias held back as she flinched internally. 

“I lied.” She murmured. “So that you wouldn’t ask me to practice it. I can’t… I’ve never pulled that out on the field because I can’t … It’s not me.” She stepped away from him as he stood just a foot away with a stern look on his face.

“So you have no idea how to keep that from going on for hours?”

“She would never let me stay like that.” Serias swallowed hard. 

“Who is she?” Wanda asked, trying to get between Steve and Serias, but Serias only moved from the two of them. Cold silence filled the room and they knew she would not answer the questions. She was shutting down, and Steve knew better than to press anyone like that. Steve then looked to Pietro and huffed. 

“Take her on a walk, Wanda you’re with me,” Serias stood deathly still as Steve turned, Wanda followed. It was the longest moment before Pietro turned and nearly yanked Serias from the spot. Out the door like she wanted to go in the first place, she let him pull her down the lawn and towards the practice pitch.   
Her feet like lead as she let the darkness and it’s memory fill her mind. She felt out of control, like she would die before being able to hold herself down. It swallowed her whole as she tried to gain control. 

Pietro was halfway to the gate when Serias yanked her arm back and reached back. Pietro didn’t see the slap coming. She slapped him hard across the face and scrunched her face. 

“What the hell?” He snarled as he whirled back around to look her in the face.

“Hit me.” 

“Wha- No!” He snapped back as he was unable to stop the second slap either.

“Hit me.” She demanded and went to slap him again, but he stopped her. Grabbing her wrists, he looked at her with confusion. She thrashed in his arms again and he was unable to pull her into the calming embrace. Wild eyes and a dark expression, she yanked at him to pull him close. “You wanted this, hit me.”

“No, I didn’t want this.” He retorted with a sad look. “And I won’t. You don’t want this either.” He shook his head and tried to let her go, but she went to slap him again. He had no choice but to hold her wrists again and pin them to his chest as she hissed and thrashed in his hands. Eratic, deranged, she didn’t even feel like herself. Desperation filled her veins. She just wanted… something. To feel the physical pain that her chest felt emotionally. She wanted him to hit her. Slap her hard, wrap his long fingers around her throat and force her to the ground. Ruin her.

“You hit me now, and fuck me against the ground…. or you walk away.” She snarled, yanking on his chest, pounding her fists against it and he was forced to hold her tighter. Tears were actually forming in her eyes as she yanked around. Why wasn’t he attacking her? Frustration as she cried out and pulled harder, but he held still. He didn’t move or say a word, his lips in a thin line, his eyes sad and full of things she didn’t dare look at. 

“No.” He finally murmured as he loosened his grip.

“WHY NOT!” She broke out. “You said you wanted more…”

“I wanted to actually sleep in your bed after we happen. I wanted to learn your favorite color and what you like to eat. I wanted to see you laugh at my jokes.-”

“Your puns are never funny.” She interrupted sourly, and watched as his lips curled up in a goofish way. 

“I’m not going to hit you… not unless you really want me to. And you don’t want me to… you think you need me to.” He stated as he dropped her hands and stepped back from her. Serias was deflated as he stood defenseless before her.

“Why would I think that?” She huffed as she looked away with disgust. He wasn’t wrong.

“Because I thought the same thing. More than once.” He dug right into her soul as he walked around her and back towards the compound. “You know where I am when you need me.”


	4. Serias hates snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serias must get in contact with someone she hasn't talked to since before the Avengers. Her past is slowly becoming important to the people around her and she fears she'll loose what little control she has if she can't get her shit together. Pietro urges Serias to remember that healing sex, if more than just the sex part, and you have to let it actually heal you.

Chapter three:

Serias sat before the fire place in the library, one of the many homey touches that Natasha had asked for. The place was massive and filled to the brim with technology and books. It was a harsh mixture of technology and rustic appeal. There was wood paneling, alongside cold steel structure. Warm thanks to the fire, she stoked it with malice that was now a short spear. When the fire was warmest and the night finally turned to midnight, the flames turned black. 

Large black flames with purple sparks, Serias watched through the fire to ensure it was complete before she pulled malice back and stepped back. Like an infection, darkness oozed from the first and began to stand. Slowly it took form of a woman with long black hair. Her skin was glowing and changed between colors before settling on snow piercing white. Her eyes black all over and lips black as her hair. Hair that seemed to flow around her like it was under water.

Serias sighed as she stepped up to the woman and wrapped her arms around it. Pulled into her embrace, the woman became tangible. Her skin grew warm and flesh like, her eyes cleared to reveal purple iris’, and her lips turned pink. Hair fell against her skin in long strands and Serias inhaled the scent of fresh smoked wood, fresh air, and a hint of jasmine. 

“There you are, baby girl.” The woman purred in Serias’ ear as she relaxed against the woman. 

“Mom,” She murmured, pulling back and looking up at the softer, more human face. “I know it’s been a long time.”

“You’ve been busy, I see.” Her mother’s knowing smirk made Serias blush. “Spill, what’s he like?”

“Do we need to talk about my sex life, now?” Serias whined as she watched her mother crack into a giant grin. Then stepping back, the woman ruffled Serias’ hair and pressed a kiss to the female’s forehead. 

“No, I guess not.” Mother cooed against her daughter’s hair line. “Come, let’s sit like we always do and you can talk to me about the incident today.”

Serias watched the woman moved the pillows from a nearby couch with just a flick of her hand and then a small nest was there in front of the fire. Like a cat drawn to milk, Serias followed her down and curled up in her mother’s lap. The woman began to run her fingers through Serias’ hair, no tangles in sight. A light sigh of relief at the feeling of her scalp being massaged and not abused was delightful, leaning into her mother’s hands.

“They want me to use my full power.” Serias moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Well, I did give it to you for a reason.” Her mother snorted, beginning a simple braid of the girl’s hair. Serias sighed as she shifted slightly as she tried not to whine.

“I’m a good guy now, Mother, I’m trying to be a good guy.” She tried not to sound like a whining child. She didn’t have to turn at all to know her mother was smirking as she continued down the braid. It was comfortable silence as she leaned into her mother’s warmth by the black lit fire. The room glittered with the purple ambiance as Serias looked up to the ceiling, through the glass moon roof right over the fireplace. The stars glistened so brightly, she was almost lulled to sleep by them alone.

“I didn’t give them to you to be Good or Bad.” Her mother murmured as she finished the braid. Letting Serias slip down to where her head rested on a pillow in the woman’s lap. Purple eyes filled her vision as the woman cupped her cheeks. 

“You did it for me.”

“And a bit of chaos.” Her mother’s lips split in a dark smirk.

“Which is always nice.” Serias snickered as her mother nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“See, I knew you were my child.” She chuckled as she pulled back and sat back. “Speaking of parentage… have you see Eileen recently?”

Serias hesitated, her breath ripped from her throat as she saw the dark look on her mother’s face. “Only in my nightmares.”

Her mother sucked on her teeth sourly as she rolled her eyes and looked away. “That woman doesn’t appreciate anything I’ve done for her.” 

“She exhiled me, remember… she wants nothing to do with me.” Serias was almost pleading as she needed her mother to look at her kindly, and not with hate for the woman they spoke of. Eileen, being the woman who carried Serias to term. The one behind all her nightmares, the one who ruined Serias. “And after the court house incident, she threatened to kill me on sight.”

“HA!” Her mother barked as she looked down to the girl who was scavenging for anything. Some sort of affection. “Please, as if that woman could touch you, even in her dizziest daydreams…” 

Serias furrowed her brow as she let the woman cup her cheeks. Pulling her close, a kiss was pressed to her forehead again, affectionately as she soothed her cheeks with her palms and thumbs. 

“I made you too perfect for that.” Her mother cooed as she shifted to stand up. Serias followed her as the woman turned back towards the fire. “But the key to controlling it, your darkness has always been the reason I gave it to you. Remember what I said when you were young, when I gave you malice. Remember that, and you’ll find you have a whole lot more to give than you think.” 

Her mother winked, then like the smoke of the fire squelshed of life, she was gone. Black smoke filled the air and Serias inhaled it deeply. It was thick with Jasmine and everything she called home. Feeling whole again, she picked up malice from the floor and held it to her chest. Walking towards the exit of the library, she opened and shut the door behind her.

Only to stop dead as she came face to face with someone she had hoped to avoid. 

“...Hawkeye.” She gasped for air as the man stood on the other side leaned against the hallway railing, arms crossed. Dressed in only jeans and a sweater, he cocked a brow at her.

“It’s Clint… Serias, right?” He asked with a serious scowl, pushing off the railing and standing up straight. 

“Yes,” She replied curtly, not sure where she stood or what to say.

“Who was that?” He nodded his chin as he looked over her shoulder towards the doors she shut behind her.

“A friend.” She stated. “Did I wake you, I hadn’t known you were here.” She tried to turn the conversation away from her and towards something else. But the scowl on his face made her realize he wasn’t having it.

“What kind of friend?”

“Clint. Stop tormenting her… she’s fine.” Saved by the mentor, Serias gasped in surprize as the red haired russian came up around the bend and looked to the man interrogating her.

“She’s hiding things, Steve was all up in arms about her when I showed up… I saw what you did to the gym.” His words went from direction to Natasha, to Serias. A pitiful look on her face, she looked down to the ground, unable to look him in the eye. Guilt devoured her throat, she tried swallowing only to find she couldn’t. That was a first.

“And we’re working through them. Clint… she’s with me.” Serias’ eyes shot up to see Natasha motion for her to go. Unable to thank her, she took her leave and nearly bolted from the scene. For the first time in a long time, she felt like someone looked down at her. Not that she could blame him, Clint Barton had to hold many comrades hands as they died from traitors, with the fallout and rebuild of SHIELD, it would make anyone wary of strangers. 

Serias was still a fresh face, and completely unpredictable. Not only that, but if he even dug around in the SHIELD file for her, she knew exactly why he was concerned. Her past was muddled with horrid stories. For the very reason Natasha Romanov had been contacted by SHIELD, Serias had been hunted as well. She was on the map for the wrong things. She didn’t want to be a bad person, but after three psyche evals from the corporation, and a deep interview/intervention, they believed she was more of an asset then a threat to them. 

Serias wasn’t one to burn the world for pleasure. She didn’t murder because it was fun. Didn’t even like hurting people. But when she let go, when her emotions got the best of her, it seemed death followed her everywhere.

The panic, it was thick in her throat. Steve was reserved, but he was the one to accept her on the team after Coulson handed her over. He had to see something there worth keeping.

Natasha was her mentor, had been from the start, and she felt loyalty towards the woman.

Rhodey had no idea who she was and she wanted it to stay that way. Sam was the same way, but liked how she was always beating him at arm wrestling, so she was accepted quickly.

Vision had been a hard sell, and he told her he was concerned because he could only see chaos in her head. Which… wasn’t wrong.

Wanda and Pietro had been hard for her to get her grounding. It felt like one day she could be friends with them, and the others, she wasn’t sure about them. Come to find out about Pietro, and Wanda merely just didn’t want to hear her name anymore. Which was completely understandable.

But Clint Barton was an outsider to her, a very protective outsider, who was there in the hospital when Doctor Cho brought Pietro Maximoff back to life. Held Steve’s punching bag when the battle was over and eased old wounds. He was Natasha’s best friend. Understanding his reserve to hate her until he knew better, and liking it were different.

Serias found herself at Pietro’s door, unable to stop the shaky knock on his door. It was a moment of the sound of shuffling and low cursing and the door opened. Serias stood there, trembling but unable to hide the darkness in her eyes.

“I need you… and I want it now.” She spoke lowly as he let his tired eyes devour her from her toes to her head. His eyes connected with her as his hands snaked out slowly and wrapped around her waist. Pulling her in close, her breath was stolen by him as he didn’t break eye contact.

“Go to the bed, and strip… I would rather not rip your clothes.” He murmured softly and then moved aside. Serias walked inside like her feet hurt to even move. But she took off her tank-top, dropping her bra from her shoulders and chest in quick sucession with her gym shorts being undone. Serias turned, kicking off her sneakers and socks and sat bare on his bed. Back straight as she sat on the very edge, she watched as Pietro closed the door and locked it.

“I’m still not hitting you.” Serias’ mouth dropped open in protest, but stopped as he put up a hand. “Not till I know you don’t feel like you need to be hit. I’m not going to hurt you until it’s something you want, not something you need to feel better.”

“Sex can be healing.” She huffed as she watched his lips curl upwards. “It always has been for me.”

“What do you american’s say…” He put his hand to his chin before he chuckle as he dropped it and stepped up in front of her. “Let’s play doctor.”

Serias looked up to him as he tipped her chin up with his fingers. Then without even having to ask, she obeyed by sliding her slim fingers around his jeans. Unbuttoning them, she slipped them down off his hips and looked up at him hungrily as they fell. He nipped his lower lip as she treated his boxers the same and looked to his cock before her. Breaking the contact, she leaned over and brushed her lips against his hip bone. The movements of his stomach and arms by ripping off his shirt gave her more things to kiss and blow on lightly. Wetting her lips, she trailed her kissed down his hip bones as she felt his dick slowly grow more erect. Then like it was snapped to attention as she put her hands to his hips and pushed him back just enough so that she was fully down on the ground, her knees hit the cold stone with a thud. 

Pietro left her hair in the braid, instead opting to hold it in his hand like a reign as she finally kissed his tip. A hiss of his came from his lips as she kissed it a little more firmly, her tongue swiping down the top, ending in a kiss at his base. Pietro groaned as she did the opposite to his underide, ending in a kiss to his tip that pulled the head of his cock into her mouth. A moan fell on her ears as she slowly sucked him in, then pulled back, then sucked in more. Pietro was panting, his hips shook with his attempt not to buck into her mouth. Giving into his needs, she took him in as much as she could and began to bob her head on him. Pietro’s free hand found her cheek, massaging her cheek without even thinking as her right hand gripped his ass cheeks hard, the other massaging his base. 

“Fu…. Fuck.” He hissed as she sucked harder particularly, popping him from her mouth and began to pepper kisses down him. “Stop.”

She stopped as comanded and let him guide her back to her feet. A hand still in her hair, the hand from her cheek fell to her throat and his fingers laced around her. Delightful pressure on the sides of her throat, he massaged her throat, only adding more and more pressure as he looked at her. More specifically her mouth, before his mouth fell on it. This kiss was filthier than their first and she was sucked in. His hands fell to her hips and snapped up up against him and she grabbed at him. As if he could never be close enough, she desperately inhaled for air through her nose. 

His moan in her mouth as his teeth clashed against hers, he ground his hips against her. His cock was beautiful friction and he pulled back from the kiss in a gasp for air. “Should I fuck you against the mattress, or up against the wall, like I know you like?” He growled darkly as she panted for air. A hand came from her hips to her throat and she jumped in excitement. Soft smiles and mewls from her at the feeling, he added pressure again and she bucked her hips against him. 

“Answer me.” He whispered, his wet mouth near her ear, sprinkling nips and kisses along her lobe. 

“Fuck… Fuck me against the wall.” She whimpered.

“I saw that coming.” He snickered as he whirled them around. Serias kept her foot the best she could as he led her by the throat to the door. Letting go of her neck, he shoved her hard against the wall, pinning her there with his hands at her shoulders. Their kiss went back as he tugged on her lower lip. The sound of their breathing all that filled her ears. 

Serias gripped his shoulders from around his torso, her nails digging into his skin as he dropped his arms down around her waist. Then yanked from her kiss and from her scratches, he turned her around and pressed her right into the door. Her nipples became painfully erect at the chill of the metal against them as he spread her legs and yanked her hips towards him. “Please….” She whimpered and she didn’t have to ask twice. 

Two fingers rushed right into her core, twisting and pumping into her heat and she cried out at the contact. His other hand found her breasts and soothed his ravaging of her pussy with his soft and soothing motions on her nipples. Whimpering and begging, her legs wobbled and threatened to fall off if he didn’t take her soon.

“Please, Pietro!” She cried as her hands clawed into the door to keep them on something. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He smirked and took his hand from inside her. The slam up into her hit her insides like a bullet to her cervix. Serias cried out, actual tears in her eyes as he pulled back and slammed in. The hand on her breast was now around her middle section, his cum soaked fingers holding onto her hip as he set a punishing pace. For the first time that whole day, since the incident in the gym, she felt like she could breathe.

Air filled her lungs and she was gasping for air despite not needing it. She was crying out in pleasure, not pain. She felt… wanted.

Her mother wanted her, but those were for different reasons. Her other mother despised her, and those were for even more different reasons. But everyone around her seemed to want something from her, or nothing to do with her. Wanted her to be stronger. Wanted her to open up more. Wanted her to work more at her teamwork.

Pietro, here, didn’t want anything from her. He wanted HER as a whole, and that was all the healing she needed as she cried out his name against the door. He yanked from behind her and snatched her up in his arms. There was no wasted moments with him as he flung himself down on the bed and Serias was above him. She barely had time to gain her bearings as he slammed back up into her. 

But here… on the bed…. his pace began to faulter. It slowed, his hips becoming slow rocking movments as she looked down at him. His hands explored her abdomen soft, soothing motions, his eyes trailing from where their hips met to her eyes. As if he wanted to memorize every inch. No words were said as he slowly pushed up on his elbows, then was sitting up completely, close to her.

Face to face, his breath was hot and melted her flesh as a hand cupped her cheek. Hips meeting slowly, rolling and rocking to a slower, softer pace, she found his lips against hers. It was soft, gentle, and wet. Her tears the most of the liquid as her hands cupped his face and kept him close. 

“Cum for me, and I’ll make it better.” He cooed against her lips, kissing away every tear as she burried her hands in his hair. Gripping onto it for dear life, his soft locks ticked her knuckles as she bucked against him and came undone. She cried out in an almost sob as he kissed her lips again, sloppy and wet, and so beautiful she didn’t want it to end. But when she felt his hips buck against hers, as if he had been holding out, she broke the kiss just enough to pant for air. His release soaked her through and she sat there, him inside her for a moment. Before hands were at her hips and she actually realized her eyes hadn’t been open. Pietro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down, off of him and onto the bed. 

Serias hadn’t even realized she was tired, exhausted to the bone, until she felt Pietro struggle to wrangle the blanket. He pulled it up magically over them and she let her eyes droop close.

“Sleep, I’ll be here.” He murmured, peppering kisses to her cheek.

“You… you don’t have to.” She groaned, cracking open her eyes and moving like she was about to leave.

“Oh… oh yes I do, don’t even think it… you are staying.” He stated, pulling her back down. She didn’t even have the energy to fight off his arms. So she stayed. She lay in his arms for what felt like only a few minutes before sleep yanked her down.

In fits of darkness and memories, images of passing thoughts and people, Serias finally awoke feeling as if she were on a completely different planet and slowly lulled back until she felt a warm Pietro body, contorted and wrapped around her oddly. 

“Pietro…” She groaned, groggy.

He made a flinch in his face and mumbled something. 

“Oh no, wake up, Pietro… when is practice?”

“merf….alarm.” He made a vague motion towards his alarm clock on his desk. Serias looked to it from behind the mountain of Pietro and found it was 6 am. They had both missed their early morning drills and she laughed.

“You’re in so much trouble.” She giggled as he grumbled in response. “Come on.” She shook his shoulders. He only groaned and flopped down face first in his pillow, ignoring her for a moment. Serias only stared at him, with the goofiest grin on her face. He was… exactly what she’d thought he’d be in the mornings. Thankful thoughts for him forcing her to stay, she pressed a sloppy, morning breath kiss to his temple before she clambered up and over him. Stumbling a bit, she yanked on her clothes that lay on the floor in horrible bundles. She was hoping on one foot, attempting to pull on her sneaker when a hand shot out.

Grabbing her wrist, she looked up to the hand that had grabbed her and smiled at the lopsided grin on Pietro’s messy morning face.

“You know… it’s only healing if you stay for the whole thing… that includes the aftercare and snuggling.” He teased, half awake as it was. He stumbled up to his feet and she let him wrap his limp limbs around her as he buried his face in her shoulder. 

“I’ve never… I don’t really… do that.” She murmured. “I never have.”

“Well, you haven’t been with the right man then.” He snickered as he pressed a half-assed kiss to her shoulder. “and I like the snuggling.”

Serias let out a laugh as she finished yanking on her shoe and pushed him off of her. “Well then, snuggle your pillow, I’ve got work to do.” She chuckled. Only stopped as he cupped her cheek, looking her in the eye. She was afraid he would ask something ridiculously deep. But instead, he poked her on the nose with his thumb and grinned.

“What’s your favorite color?” He asked. Serias rolled her eyes, and turned from him, but stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

“Purple… and you?”

“Blue.”

Serias smiled as she pulled on the door and left the half loopy Pietro in the room.


	5. Pietro likes being voluntold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serias finally gives a little to Captain and Natasha about herself, and the secret of who she was talking to comes out. But she does not believe it's worth it to poke the bear. Wanda has a completely different thought. Looks like their going to have to pull a black widow... and she's got the perfect voluntold volunteer.

Chapter 5:

“Alright, break it down for me… how does it work.” Natasha asked as her and Serias lay on the ground, panting from lack of oxygen and nursing sparing wounds. Clint actually stood in the room, just across from the two, collapsed in the same fashion with Steve perched on a seat, like he wasn’t even winded.

“How does… me work?” Serias rolled her head to the side to see Natasha nod her head slowly. With a groan, Serias flattened her arms to her side and curled her knees up to relax her spine against the ground. 

“Well, it’s not anger, like the hulk or dr. Banner. Mine is something completely different. I’m constantly holding it back in my head, like I’m always holding onto the dam wall, and if I let go even a little bit it will drown me.” She spoke as she closed her eyes, and curling and uncurling her toes, enjoying the crack and release of pressure in her feet. 

“I watched this thing seep into your skin, your eyes, is that apart of it too?” Steve asked, his hands folded in his lap as he looked at the female still laid out on the floor. 

“It’s easier if you imagine it being poison. Once I let go, the water seeps into my head. That’s what it looks like to me, from within my head, like a rush of water. The deeper I sink, the more it takes over. It enhances my muscles, it enhances my reflexes, my defense, and it grows a physical form on my skin, like poison or an infection. Once it reaches my eyes, it’s like food coloring, it makes my eyes completely black and purple, and I’m no longer in control of myself.” She added, slapping her hands against the ground and shoving herself into a sitting up position. Serias had tried explaining it to herself a million times, and found this was the best way. They all looked at her with concern as she pulled her knees into her chest. “It’s not another personality, it’s not someone else in charge, it’s not another mind set, it is just this magic. It floods me and devours me, and when I fight it, I flip between it and me. If I splash at the surface enough, It will fight me, instead of fighting everything in front of me. But if I don’t fight, it is like an extension of me, and it grows until I become something you haven’t seen before. What happened in the Gym… that was me fighting it.”

Steve furrowed his brows as Clint frowned and sat up just as well. He had read her file, she didn’t have to ask to see it on his face. He scowled as he looked at her. “Did you fight it when you murdered an entire hospital?”

Serias flinched as she looked to her feet. “I’ve never been able to control it. Before now, I just let it loose whenever, because it was the only way I knew to survive it. I’ve spent the last three years, with the rebuild of SHIELD, and under Coulson, I’ve spent these years learning to hold it back, and I’ve done well so far. But, the hospital was a mistake, all of my past was a mistake. I’ve done things I can never make up for, but I’m trying.” She looked right at him, their eyes connected. He saw something, or maybe she imagined it, but he nodded slowly, as if accepting her answer. He might not accept her yet, or trust her, but she wanted them to see. She was good. She had to believe she was good! Because it was better than believing that she was anything else by a good person trying to make up for what they’ve done.

Serias curled up as she looked to Steve who was mewling the words over in his head. The gears were visibly turning in his head. Serias sat and waited as Natasha slipped up to her feet and patted down her legs and hands from the dirt of the ground.

“You came back from it… how?” He asked.

“She doesn’t let me stay long if I ask her to shut me down. She’s always been able to control it through me.”

“Who is she?” Natasha asked with furrowed brows.

“My mother.” Serias perked up with a smile.

“The one who burned you at the stake… twice?” Clint barked out with furrowed brows.

Serias grimaced as she shook her head and swallowed hard. “No-er…. the other one. Eileen is the mother who carried me, the one who did that, she exhiled me long ago. My mother, the one who raised me, she gave me the powers.” 

Steve furrowed his brows as he looked up to Serias. “How did she give them? You were never experimented on.”

“Well… how does any parent pass down their genetics.” Serias shrugged. “Though, she didn’t expect Eileen to been as power and blood thirsty as she did, but it was all apart of her plan.” 

“What plan?”

“To start a religion war.” Serias shrugged as she got to her feet. “I’m starved, mind if we eat now?”

Steve stood there slack jawed, but Natasha nodded and motioned for Serias to go. The woman nodded and walked from the spot and headed towards the cafeteria. She was just outside the door when she heard the hushed words come from Clint Barton. “No one mentioned a different mother.”

“Because no one knew there was one, other than Eileen Carlson there are no other parents…. she wasn’t even in the foster system.” and Serias grimaced, knowing she didn’t actually want to hear the rest of it. Pulling her hair tight in her ponytail, she let her arms relax against the tops of her head. Her stomach growled and stomach tightened as she walked towards the cafeteria.

The doors opened up to Wanda and Pietro sat close together, whispering fast to each other. Pietro seemed to be uneasy and unwanting of the torment his sister was putting him under. It looked like she was lecturing him from the looks of it, but when Serias walked a little more in, the two of them jumped and looked over.

“Serias!” Pietro called out, smirking to Wanda. Obviously smug he would get out of this before she wanted him to, he snaked out of the table and jogged up to Serias. 

“What did I walk into?” Serias snorted. Wanda rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the chair she sat in.

“Nothing.” She stated curtly.

“She was telling me I’m being dirty.” Pietro countered with a chuckle as he stood before Serias. Unsure what he was doing, she let her arms fall to her side. His hands rested on her hips and he looked down at her. 

“Well… are you?” She asked, looking to his hands that snaked around her and pulled her close.

“Not yet.” He murmured against her ear as he leaned in close. Serias groaned.

“As lovely as that sounds…” She side-stepped him ignoring the frown on his lips. “I am sweaty, I’m sticky, and I’m hungry.”

“I’ve got something to feed you.” He wiggled his brows and Serias donned the same expression as Wanda. Both of them shook their eyes, eyes rolled and a sigh on their lips. “What?” Pietro laughed as he jogged to catch up to Serias walking towards the food bar. She grabbed a plate and was putting things on it as he came around her.

His arm around her back, he came to the side of her and looked over her shoulder. “Can I help you?” She laughed.

“Probably not.” He snorted as he nudged her with his hip, “Especially if Wanda reminds me, once again, that it is improper to think thoughts that I am in public.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” Wanda announced from the table. “AND NOW YOU’RE JUST BEING SPITEFUL!” She added.

Serias shot a look to Pietro who grinned wickedly. Then with a kiss to her cheek, he turned from her and walked back towards the table. Serias rested her plate on the cart in front of her, to allow her left hand to touch where he kissed. It was funny, so funny that her lips curled up, that she could take him ramming into her up against a door, gripping her neck, pinning her up against a wall without batting an eye. But with a sweet kiss to her cheek, she was blushing. 

Warmth, something new to her life, she grabbed her plate, full of a mixed assortment of food, but mostly meats at the moment, and she walked back. Slipping down into her own chair near them, she forked at the chicken breast before her and looked up to them. They were engrossed in another conversation, their slovakian was thick and it filled the air. Now it wasn’t the most beautiful language she had heard, but it was surprisingly pretty. The pattern of speech, the way it flowed from their lips. 

Serias munched away at her food, letting the whole morning and the day before settle into her. They worked her day in and day out, demanding she do it again, so that she could test it again and again. But Serias refused day in and day out. She saw what she did fighting it. If she let go, she had no idea what she would become.

“So what does it do? Exactly.” Wanda asked, cocking her head and looking to Serias.

“What do?” Serias mumbled into her sitr-fry vegetables. 

“The stuff in your veins.” Pietro added and they both looked to Serias for some sort of answer. She smiled sheepishly.

“It’s like… adrenaline. You know how strong I am now, how much pain I can take now, I can do ten times that. I become a monster.” She confessed as she let her fork dance across the plate. Serias slowly put more and more food in her mouth till she was too busy eating that she could not really listen or answer any questions. Which was fine, because Pietro didn’t ask, and Wanda didn’t have to.

“I couldn’t see you when it happened. I could see you, but inside your head, it was like you were underwater and I couldn’t…. see you.” Serias nodded as she munched away, trying to keep the throat clenching emotions from getting in the way. “Are you going to do that again?”

“NO!” Serias choked, nearly spitting her food out before her. Forcing herself to swallow, she shook her head. “Hell no… I … You saw what it did when I had enough energy to fight it! What if during battle I try it and find I have no ability to control it… none of you will be safe.”

“We can take care of ourselves.” Pietro piped up as she smiled at him softly.

“That’s sweet but… I don’t want to trust that you can take care of yourself. I want to trust myself not to hurt you in the first place.” She then began to stab her food with her fork half-heartedly. Wanda reached over and the red electric shock that buzzed from her tips was warming, but alarming. Serias jumped in her skin, unsure what to say or do. 

“So how did you control it before?”

“By murdering children.” Serias confessed as she looked up. “Outside of my mother bringing me back, I had to literally mentally scar myself enough to shake myself awake.”

“Well, can you trust your mother?” Wanda asked, not even moving to ask how her mother played a part in it. To which Serias was thankful.

“I love her… but no I can’t trust her to always pull me back.” She stated as she shoved her plate away. In a flash of silver, it was gone and Pietro was back in his seat in a small gush of wind. “She has other motives.”

“So we need to pull a black widow.” Wanda huffed as she looked to Pietro. “And I have the perfect volunteer.”

Serias furrowed her brows. “I don’t understand that reference… who is volunteering for what?” She shot looks between the twins. Wanda’s wicked grin was concerning, but the look of pure horror on Pietro’s was even more concerning. Serias sent a silent pray up to the skies that someone would save her from these two… or herself.


	6. Serias hates her past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro finally gets to see first hand what it's like when you have prolonged exposure to Serias' magic. Serias still has no definite way to escape once she's under that doesn't involve hurting her or others. Her past is becoming more and more present in her life, and despite what she thinks she needs, she needs Pietro to soothe the wounds.

Chapter six:

“You… seriously think this will work?” She asked as she stood in front of Pietro. He nodded firmly and steadied his stance. Serias had her reservations a mile wide. Did he even know what he was asking. It was midnight and they were out in the middle of the training field. 

“And if I’m wrong… Wanda is over there, able to yank me away.” He flashed a lop sided grin and Serias grimaced more.

“That doesn’t help.” She groaned as she gritted her teeth. But dancing in her spot, she bounced a bit, letting the nerves only have three seconds. Then she would be ready. She would be courageous. One… should she even be doing this? Two… she looked at Pietro as he grinned and waved for her to come at him like she had before...Three. “FUCK!”

Serias let it go. In her mind she watched the water flood in and she resisted for a moment or two, afraid of fully letting go, but she didn’t.

Pietro watched as the female before him in royal purple cotton shorts and a ratty t-shirt with some sort of duck design on it went from a bouncing bunch of nerves to a thing of pure… intimidation. Pietro went silent and stood still as her eyes went from a beautiful caramel color to black from edge to edge. It seemed someone took a sharpie to all her veins and outlined them slowly before him. They lined her arms, down her stomach and down her thighs and legs. It happened so fast, but it was such a marvel to see.

This was the monster Serias talked about. Because her lips curled and he saw the smile that would be full of laughter this morning that belonged to the girl he chased. But the smile before him… that was sinister at best. Malice was yanked off her back and she lunged. Pietro had two seconds to react as she came after him. The long staff was now a two handed sword that he felt as it nearly slit through his throat. Air tickled his flesh as he bolted from the spot and whirled around her. The demon in her place instantly fell back and the sword was at him again. No one could see him, but she sensed him. Eyelids closed, he could feel it reaching out to him.

Unlike Wanda and how her magic tickled his brain, how it touched and cupped his face with it’s tickles and electricity, this was different. Like it wanted to slap him, like it wanted to slice him in half, the darkness that filled her body brought out a whole new beast. A beast that landed a punch to his abdomen, sending him flying a thousand feet in the air. Fear was actually filling his stomach that hadn’t been there before as he went soaring.

Red electricity yanked him down and towards the ground safely. Wanda stood there and grabbed him by the shoulders. “That’s it, we’re pulling the plug for tonight.”

“No! We said we were going to figure this out.”

“We can’t control it…”

“We didn’t even try!” Pietro demanded. Wanda huffed before she turned and looked towards the thing that stood in Serias’s place. Serias had said it was still her, but when she knocked into the brain that was Serias’, she found water. Only a giant raging ocean, and unlike before, where she saw Serias in splashes and raging tidal waves, the female was completely submerged.

Wanda kept in her head, as if trying to focus, as if trying to will Serias to come back up for air. The more she stayed in there, the more she saw it. A thing, a giant black shadow that swirled in the dark waters of Serias’ mind. 

It circled Serias who floated within the water.

Wanda hissed and yanked back, her brain hurting to hold on for much longer, she turned to Pietro.

“What was the plan, then?” Wanda asked.

“I thought you had a plan.” Pietro confessed with a concerned look.

“PIETRO!” She hissed under her breath darkly. “I said we should do this, like they did for the green beast. I never said I had a plan yet!” 

“Oh…” Pietro murmured as he turned and huffed. “Well… any guesses?” He asked as Wanda grumbled to herself. 

“You’re her boyfriend, what do you think?”

“We’re not-”

“Semantics, Pietro… think! You spend more time with her, what ...is a normal Serias lullaby…. ew! NO! Stop thinking that and focus.” Wanda snarled. Pietro nodded and clapped his hands. She knew he had no idea, but he zoomed off either way and rushed right up to the thing.

It had waited and as he picked up speed, he went to knock it over. Instead his throat was snatched and he was hoisted, then thrown down to the ground. 

_”Didn’t see that coming, did ya?”_ The mouth of Serias sneered and Pietro’s eyes went wide as she gripped the blade. Her voice was dark, deep, thick in her throat now as she swung. He had three seconds to roll from the blades kiss to his midsection. The sting of it’s lips on the back of his shins was like fire to his vains. Pietro hissed and snarled as he hopped backwards, bending over to touch the new wounds. Blood trickled across the ground. _”Not so fast now… are we...quick dick?... don’t want me to suck it now, do you?”_

The way she spoke made him shudder as she lunged forward, the blade forgotten, she got her hands on him and yanked him from the ground. With a whirl, she spun him around and threw him right into the ground. Pietro cried out in pain at the impact as she fell ontop of him, fighting his hands and pinning him down. Pietro watched red electricity snap and bite at Serias, but they couldn’t even touch the female above him. That’s when he felt it, the earth shake and tremble. Spikes twisted around him, twisted by a darkness that seeped out of Serias’ body, trickling off him and embedding into the ground. The spikes became eratic, sprouting and falling around them like bullets fire up underneath them, leaving spirals and towers of the darkness going further in the sky.

“Miss Serias!” 

Pietro went cold as The Vision floated just above them. 

“MOVE VISION!” Wanda called out to the red skinned man, as Pietro had tried to open his mouth, a hand was ontop of it. But it wasn’t Serias’ hand. It was the magic in her, taking physical form. It grew into arms, fingers, hands that rolled over the ground and grabbed at him. Fear spiked in his veins. 

“Serias! Let him go.” The black eyed demon ripped around from Pietro to snarl at Vision, only to calm to a screeching halt as hands cupped her face. Pietro watched in silent horror as the darkness that seeped out of her like blood from a wound, it began to disappate. The black veins and purple swirling on her flesh began to recess back underneath her. Soon her eyes cleared up, and as she began to blink back to her normal brown color, she gasped for air. 

Then she coughed and sputter, as if water in her lungs had tried to drown her. Serias coughed hard, so hard that Vision dropped her and she was on the ground. Pietro crawled slowly to her side, just inches from her in the first place and leaned over her. Serias was back, but the look of regret in her eyes filled her fast. “Shh, don’t say it.”

“Pietro… Let me go.” She murmured, yanking back from his touch. But he cupped her cheek as she began to tremble, her eyes darting between him and Vision. Vision turned to Wanda who was panting for air, walking over hands on her own temples. 

“How?” She asked.

“I heard the conversation over lunch. How you only woke up that time because of a broken heart… so I gave you that.” He explained, looking to Wanda softly. “I do fear Pietro will never be able to be the one to calm her, or… Lullaby her, as you two called it.”

“How did you know we were out here?” Wanda asked, looking relieved. Serias couldn’t even muster the courage to look at Pietro. The horrid things she witnessed from underneath her water, underneath her madness. Only, Pietro didn’t let her avoid him, his fingers touched her chin and turned her face. Lying there, fighting to gain back her lungs, she saw the pure look of worry on his face.

“I could feel your panic. Your worry is almost a tangible thing to me, I felt it in the air and could not let you two see harm.” Vision spoke. Serias let her lips part, as if to say something, but Pietro’s thumb only traced her lower lips, his face seemed contorted. Whatever he was thinking, she knew he would never say. It was written all over his face as he traced her jaw line with his hands into her hair, soothing her temples with a massage of his fingers.

“Thank you.” Wanda whispered, and Serias was unable to see what unfold behind her as Pietro scooped her up slowly.

“Yes, thank you….” Pietro trailed off as Serias let herself be carried. Her heart in her throat as she finally turned to see Wanda staring right at her. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to cry and say she was sorry a thousand times. But her body rejected her thoughts, her words, and her movement. Pietro only slowly carried her away, pulling her close. The feeling of his muscles weak and his lungs wheezing with effort, she began to struggle as soon as they were inside.

“Let me down!” She demanded, flopping from his arms. Then she turned with a look of worry on her face as she looked to the nearly white haired male behind her. “Pietro… say something.”

“What do you want me to say?” He sounded rough, his throat thick with things she could never make him say. 

“Anything… Anything that makes me not hate myself. I nearly killed you.”

He cracked a crooked grin as he stepped up to her. His hands were weak but they rested against hers, as if asking for permission to hold them. Serias let her fingers tickle his knuckles before she intertwined them. Caramel eyes looked down at the fingers between them, before looking up at him. 

“I’m too fast for you to kill me.” He chuckled, before he leaned close and placed a weak, sloppy kiss to her cheek. Completely off center and completely trailing, as if he were going to fall asleep just by moving. Which he did. Because Serias caught his limp carcus against her own body, steadying him against her. With a groan, she realized two things. That he was not waking up from this over worked coma anytime soon. Without him being awake, she couldn’t drop him off in his own room.

“You planned this.” She grumbled, but Pietro was legitimately gone to the world. Sighing, she flopped him up and into her arms with ease, his body light weight compared to how she felt in his arms. Pulling him close as he had done to her, she actually found herself smiling. Propping his head against her shoulder, his face in the crook of her neck, she walked to her room and pressed her face nearly against the scanner to get in.

The door opened and she thought of just chucking the poor boy onto the half couch inside her room. But instead, she lay him on the bed. Even took off his shoes, tugged off his shirt off his lifeless body, and settled him against the wall of her bed. Before she turned and sat on the edge, working on her own sneakers.

 _”How did my child become a demon… spawn of satan.”_ Like clockwork, she could hear Eileen’s words in her head. Like a poison, an after effect of being forcibly yanked from her powers. This was the problem. When mother calmed her down, she didn’t feel fear, she didn’t feel regret, she felt safe. When she was forced to calm down, she could remember vividly what real heart break was. Tears sprinkled her cheeks as she worked on her socks. 

_”Leave this world and go back to wence you came! FOUL DEMON!”_  
“Mommy…. I’m not a demon.” the words fell from her lips this time as she doubled over against herself, her face in her hands.

She could still see the water, surrounding her like an ocean. Drowning in her mind, she fell deeper and deeper into the dark waters. But she could see the reflection of her world before her. At first she didn’t try to surface, at first she didn’t try to fight. Because Pietro looked so confident. But then she threw him. Then she tried to kill him. She said such horrid things to him, and it had only been a few words. Serias tried to surface, she splashed and kicked and yanked in the water. It filled her lungs.

Then she felt it, a harsh bright light that lit up the waters around her. A golden light, with speckles of red and she was back in the hospital. She was pinned against a wall, Eileen on the other side of her with a scapel to her throat. 

_”I will erase my failure for my lord.”_

_”MOM! PLEASE!”_ She screamed, then like she had no control, the darkness ran right up through the marbel floor. The darkness and the earth twisted, convulsed, and stabbed through Eileen’s arm. It destroyed her wrist, expanding and ripping muscle from tissue, bones snapped from the force of the stab. The world went down in darkness as Eileen screamed… and then the reality of the world came into the light. It wasn’t Eileen, eileen had just been an illusion. But the small child, impaled upon her spike, ripped to pieces and dislocated in other spots. 

Serias stifled a scream as she yanked herself back from the memory.

Trembling as she covered her mouth with her hands, she looked to the mirror across the room. Tears streaked her face, she was covered in fear she didn’t know she could manage. Shaking terribly, she turned from the room and went to dive under the covers. But there was a Pietro there. She ought to have woken him and demanded he leave. 

Only she knew he would demand to know why she was crying. Serias curled up on the bed, afraid to touch him. Her whole body trembled as she tried not to, but her hands shook as she reached out and touched him. He was warm and soft. His flesh a balm to her fear and tears. Serias slowly but surely uncurled as she slipped under her covers and began to wrap herself around him. Shuddering as she sobbed into his sleeping shoulder. 

Somewhere in the midst of her crying and clinging to him as if he were really a pillow, she fell asleep. Her dreams dark, a void that sucked her further and further down until she gasped for air to wake. When she did, she heard the soft cooeing of someone in Rommani. Serias jerked open her eyes to the darkness of her room, but the light of Pietro holding her tangled in his arms. Sweat made their flesh stick together, but his face nuzzled against her head was… tender and soft. Serias shuddered as she slowly looked up to find Pietro still asleep. But he was murmuring something softly under his breath in his sleep that made her smile.

Not that she had any idea what he was saying. The thought was just beautiful. Even if he were just speaking of vegetables, or even boring words, they were soft and soothing to her in the darkness of her room. Slowly, she curled back around him and let him adjust against her as if she had never moved at all. 

“You’re so adorable… it’s infuriating.” She whispered, pressing a sleepy kiss to his collar bone, closing her eyes again.


	7. Pietro likes shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serias comes to a horrible realization. She actually likes Pietro, likes him likes him... But no one lives after being with Serias, and Serias can't help the feeling of dread. Because she actually wanted to keep this one.

Chapter seven:

Serias woke up for the second time, and felt comfortable, which was surprising. Her alarm going off in a muffled scream as she tried to roll over and turn it off. But in a flash of blue and silver, she watched Pietro flick the alarm off, then dive back onto the bed. Serias let out a laugh as he clambered ontop of her and grinned down at her. “Morning.” She snorted, ignoring the goofy grin on his face.

She then covered her face and fanned his mouth. “Ew, morning breath.”

His lips split into a grin as he blew hard on her face and she was caught covering her face and nose. She let out another laugh as he nuzzled the back of her hands, blowing and licking at her hands. A shrill sound of discomfort, she thrashed under him. “Stop! Ew!” 

“Make me!” He snickered as he gripped onto her and rolled them both into a horrible concoon of blankets and sheets. Serias ended up on her stomach, wrapped in three layers of cotton, Pietro beside her, his face nuzzled in her exposed neck, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I hate you.” She huffed, only to smile more as Pietro blew air on her neck. 

“No you don’t,” He whispered and she stopped for a moment. A soft smile on her lips, Serias fought her way out of the blankets and cupped his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, about that.” She murmured. 

“About?” He cocked an eyebrow as she looked over him.

“I nearly killed you.” She added, a little more desperately. The horrors of what she’d almost done were too hard not to count. 

“I’ve dealt with worse.” He wiggled out of her grip and pinned her back against the bed. 

“I doubt that.” Serias rolled her eyes, “Now go brush your teeth.”

“Come with me.” He whispered and Serias couldn’t help but nod. Serias let him untangle her from the comforter, giggling as he made a dramatic display of it. Only to stop when he stood up, with her plastered right to his chest and their lips inches apart. 

“How do you do that?” Serias panted lightly, trying to ignore the painful blush coming up on her cheeks. Pietro only grinned, taking both her hands as he pulled open the door and tugged her along. Behind him, she tried to keep her eyes at the world around her. Not focus on the twist in her stomach, or the guilt from last night. Only, that trying not to feel things, made her feel things, and she turned eventually to look at Pietro. At the bathroom, she couldn’t help but let her eyes trail his muscles taunt on his back, muscles that trailed his back and revealed his thigh muscles, his shorts too baggy to truly show off his ass. Not that she figured he would keep it covered for long.

“Remember the last time, you came in here with me?” She teased, closing the door as she moved to the sinks. Pietro was behind her this time, his arms looped around her as he grabbed his tooth brush and paste from the shelf. His chest was warm against her back as she tried not to drop her brush with him pressed against her. A sloppy kiss to her neck and ear before he poked the tooth brush into his mouth.

“Yew-be-tt-iar-do!” His garbled speech and puppy dog look only made Serias choke from laughter on her own tooth paste. Trying not to snort the mint paste by accident, she swatted him away from her. He only chuckled as he moved up next to mirror. Serias spit out her paste, and took some water to wash out her mouth, only to spit it out violently when she saw Pietro standing buck nude beside her. 

“PIETRO!” She gasped for air, looking at him, not sure how to feel. He spit the water of his mouth more gracefully, grinning up to her. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a shower,” He slowly poked both their brushes up in their cubbies and smiled sheepishly. “Join me…” He took her hands. Serias let him lead her across the ground, t-shirt and shorts still on. But when he turned on the water, she still couldn’t get herself to peel the clothes off. She just felt wrong. Being happy, after what she did. After what she said and nearly tried on him, He shouldn’t want her.

Pietro turned and looked her over. “Are you… alright?”

“Why me?” Serias blurted out, brows furrowed. Why, out of everyone he could have liked, everyone he could want and smile at, out of everyone he could hold and kiss in the mornings, why her. Her air was stolen away when he stepped up to her again, this time, silent and a stone face. His thumbs hooked the edge of her shorts and shoved them down. Serias swallowed hard as his palms lay flat against her thighs. Then slowly, he moved them up, his fingers becoming soft touches that he raked up her bare skin.

They wrapped around the edge of her shirt and slowly rolled it up. Pulling it up off her stomach and back, he rolled the cloth up and over her chest. His fingers made sure to just graze by her nipples, his lips turning up just slightly at the shiver that wracked her because of it. Then he pulled the shirt up and off her, watching how her hair fell down around her in a mess. His fingers trailed down her shoulder as he dropped the clothing beside him and ran down her arms. As if devouring her by just looking at her, he stepped up closer again. 

A hand looped around and gripped her rear, pulling her ever closer to him, his erection pressed against her. 

“I don’t over think things like that.” He whispered, his voice deep and accent thick. It sent shivers down her back as his lips ghosted over her temple. Then he peppered kisses down her cheeks to her neck. “I saw you, and wanted you. Then I met you, and wanted to know you. Then I experienced you, and knew this was what I wanted.” Despite being in full slovakian, she understood his words.

Ever since the first shower incident, she made a sure focus in russian and slovakian in her language lessons. Natasha was thrilled, ready to grill her in Russian. Serias had to admit, hearing a language was the easiest part for her. Something her mother gave her, was the ear for languages. Speaking or writing was a whole other ball game, of which Serias was never playing. 

“That’s a whole lot of sweet, coming from a man who fucked me up against a door.” She stated bluntly, looking up at him.

“Want me to do it again? I’ll do it and still say those words.” He murmured, the hunger in his voice and eyes were tangible now. Serias ran her hands up from her sides to his. He shivered as she smirked to herself, liking the way his skin felt under her.

“We’re wasting water.” she whispered, slipping from his touch and towards the water. A smile, a more expectant, saw it coming, smile hit her lips as two hands wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. Hot water hit her skin, but what hit her faster as Pietro. He had her whirled around, pinned against the shower wall, awkwardly closing the glass door behind him. His kiss was desperate and dirty against her mouth as he backed her against the cool of the tile wall. Hips ground against each other as one hand of his fumbled between them to touch her. Her mouth gasped for air as his finger hit her clit in a sort of clumsy way, but once it happened, he continued it. 

“Still… wasting the water…” She gasped for air as his mouth moved from her mouth to her throat.

“Stark is footing the bill,” Pietro growled and Serias laughed. 

Allowing him to lift her up, she wrapped her legs around him. He was still playing with her, his hand pinned between his ever growing erection and her buzzing core. Serias leaned her head back against the tile, then his hand left and she moved her hips as he buried himself in her. With a thankful smile, she rocked against him, a hand tugging at his long, now damp hair. A shower head was beating against his back as the sounds of water splashing between them, his hips rocking against hers.

“It’s been too long.” He moaned, his lips smacking against her collarbone. He bit lightly.

“Ow… red, very red. Teeth, bad there.” She grumbled, only to smile at the kiss over the bite mark.

“Apologies.” He whispered, making sure to keep from nipping her near there. Instead, he tested a kiss and nip on her neck. 

“Oh, there is nice!” Serias gasped, her hips bucking as he nipped against the crook in her neck. He kissed it better, but thought it better than to abuse that spot. He kissed up her neck, then tugged on her ear lobe. Serias turned her head to capture his lips, quiet for once, until he shifted just slightly as he thrust up and she cried out against his lips.

“SERIOUSLY!” Serias went dead still, legs still locked around Pietro. His cock was still in her, his hand teasing her breast, face smeared over hers, they were soaked for the most part by water and each other. And there, on the other side of the shower, was Sam. He was wrapped up in a towel, his hands crossed and a disappointed look.

“Sam...Hi….” Serias blurted out, her face still red.

“I mean, this is the bathroom! I wash my toes in here…” He scowled as he turned. “I’m going to walk back out there and come back in ten minutes, if you two aren’t done by then, I’m bringing steve in here!” 

Serias looked to Pietro, her lips pressed in a thin line trying to suppress the laugh. But when Sam finally disappeared from the room, she broke down into laughter. Pietro eased her off him and the wall, both of them unable to do much other than lean against the wall and laugh.

“He hates us now!” Serias groaned, holding her stomach. Pietro turned and pressed a sloppy kiss to her shoulder.

“We have ten minutes… actually shower.” He nudged her with his elbow as he turned, and in a flash, had his soaps from across the room. Serias grinned, stealing his shampoo and ducking her head under the water. Pietro looped his arms around her hips as she lathered her hair up, letting it rinse out. Only to squeal when he turned them around and put himself under the water. Serias put herself under a new water spout, washing out the last bits of the soap. 

It was the first time she showered with a male and it felt completely comfortable. She was smiling and laughing, throwing water and over all, enjoying his presence, even if nothing was said, even after sex. Even though she didn’t finish, she felt complete, and she smiled when he came back over to lean against her. Under the water, she looked up at him fondly as he placed sloppy kisses and nuzzles against her face and neck.

It was right then that Serias realized she liked him. 

Liked him in the sense she liked this. The simple fun of being in his arms, of smiling at his antics, of being caught having shower sex. This! This right here, she liked him, and she wanted to stay like this.

And that’s when the fear set in her bones. Because no one survived being with Serias. 

And Serias really wanted to keep this one.


	8. Serias hates mysterious technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The device, the alien technology they think they found at the temple is a fake, and unfortunately, more animated zombies are being found all along the coast of south america. Steve brings in Coulson and his team to help out, when a surprise visitor shows up on the field and another clue and mystery is dropped on the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPPERR! sorry that this took so long. I haven't had a day off work since beyond last week and it was killing me inside. But now that I've had a day off... WALA~! More Serias back story, more present story, a battle scene, you know, stuff.

Chapter eight:

Serias stood over the table, her face in a grimace as she looked over the schematics of the room. “There is… no way.”

After they brought back the chip, after it had sat in the base for a bit, it began to disintegrate. The thing they thought was reanimating bodies, it wasn’t. In their base, it seemed, it broke and broke until it was ash in it’s box. Then just an hour ago, they had intel screaming of reanimated bodies rising in a mexican graveyard. Which was more than a thousand miles from the last site in the southern corner of Brazil. This power, it was moving, whatever it was doing this, it was growing. Which is why they were looking at the schematics of a base room just below the border of Texas. An abandoned warehouse from the last border war. 

It was last scene full of moving bodies, but there was only one person of regular body heat within the site. 

“We have to stop this, these zombies are attacking more and more people. Innocent, god fearing people.” Rhodey spoke up as he crossed his arms and switched his lean on his feet. 

“How do we even know where they are? We didn’t last time.” Serias countered.

“We don’t, we just anticipate them. We find the actual device.” Steve added, pursing his lips lightly as he paced around the table. Serias looked to Rhodey and Sam with worried looks. The last time they took on a base, or that time it was a temple, the two of them were swarmed and almost killed. Sam’s wings were ripped to shreds and Rhodey was inches from being beaten out of the sky. Because it wasn’t just bodies of the dead, it was creatures. It reanimated bodies of all shapes and sizes, even allowed the user to combine bodies. Which made beasts of horror from the tree covered temple they were in last. 

“How do we know this is the original. If what we grabbed was a replica, then what’s stopping this one from being a replica.” Wanda spoke up as well, arms crossed and hip cocked out. Pietro leaned lazily up against the table, looking at the map from over his shoulder as if he didn’t care. But it was noticeable, the stress in his shoulders, the way his body tensed in his muscles and his jaw was locked. He was worried. Ultron was robots and a serial killing machine mind. But this… thing… whoever was controlling it was unstable. Setting it off on massive grave sites, hydra and civilian alike, then leaving like it never happened. 

“I had Coulson following this 084 inparticular, he’s the one that spotted it, and his team is asking for our help.” Steve spoke softly. “He says it’s the one. And even if it’s a copy, we take it out, it turns to dust and we keep hunting them down until there are none left.” 

Coulson was a heart attack to most. When Serias first came onto the team, he had been the one escorting her in. Steve looked like he had seen a ghost, afraid to touch him, but Natasha hugged him. Walked over and pulled him in, stoney expression and whispered words. All Serias heard was “Fury?” to which Coulson nodded. Rhodey and Sam had no idea what Phil looked like, but knew who he was, but Vision, he looked like he might cry. The red fleshed man stood before Coulson and smiled, taking pictures for Tony and Pepper. Of course, Wanda and Pietro were confused as to who this man in a suit was.

Serias’ lips curled up in a smile at the mention of his name and turned. Pietro jumped a bit in his skin as the door to their conference room opened and in walked two figures. “Coulson! May!” Serias bound across the room, skittering to a halt as May nearly didn’t catch her.

“Serias! Down girl.” May snarked lightly, patting Serias’ back as she turned and pulled Coulson into an embrace. He hugged her back. 

“Where is Skye? I have so much to tell her, and I have so many photo’s for her. I-”

“Serias.” Coulson spoke and the brunette smiled softly, but shut her lips. “They’re on the jet, you can ask all you want when we climb aboard.”

Serias bounced lightly, looking back to the room of people. It really hadn’t changed from when he first walked her in. Steve had been notified of a new avenger being put on the team straight from the director of SHIELD. Serias had been crying to Coulson not to do this, she wasn’t one of them. She wasn’t a good guy, but then he looked at her in the eye and said the same words she used to remind herself why she was here. ‘You are a hero, you’re not a hero’. Coulson and his savior complex for all things gifted and broken. One of the many reasons Skye and Serias had grown so close. 

“Captain Rodgers.” Coulson smiled softly as Steve walked up, clapping the man on the shoulder. “Good to see the team is doing well.”

“Always with the continued help of the Director of SHIELD.” Steve stated with a soft smile before he motioned for them to come inside. Serias looked to Steve with a desperate look, who only sighed and motioned for her to go. With a dismissive hand of his, she bound from the room and down the hall. 

Serias had walked in with Malice, fear for the future, and only Coulson’s recommendation. From there, it seemed her life had taken the wildest turn. But her life in the light had started with him and his team. 

“There you are!” Serias was bound right around the corner when she saw them. Skye was up on her feet and right in Serias’ arms, tears trickling both their eyes as Serias lifted the girl and spun her. Hand in the female’s hair, she buried her face in the crook of her neck and held her tightly. 

“I missed you.” Serias whispered softly as Skye hugged her as tightly as she could.  
“Yeah, but… look at you.” Skye pulled back to motion at Serias, dabbing her eyes with the back of her hand to dry tears she would forever hide. “An avenger, how cool is that.”

“Best day ever.” Serias teased and Skye broke into a light laugh as the two were pulled in close. Serias let her go slowly, knowing Skye liked to hold on longer than she should. Serias liked hugs as much as the next person, but Skye loved hugs. What Serias would do for a friend, for a loyal person with her back. She’d bend over backwards.

“Serias?” Jemma asked as she rounded the exit of the Quinjet. 

“Jem!” Serias called, yanking the female into her arms. Fitz, still the awkward duckling, stood at the bridge, smiling down to Serias. Letting go of Simmons, she clapped Fitz on the arm. “Where is Mack?”

“He’s the only one on this ship doing his damn job.” Serias cocked her head and whirled around to his voice, smiling as she found the mechanic underneath one of the vehicles on the Jet. “Hey Seri, now if we’re all done with hugs, we should get this jet prepped for flight.”

“You’re just pissed you still haven’t cleared my high score.”

“Fucking cheater.” He sneered back with a giant grin on his face before he motioned her over. Serias knelt down to awkwardly high five him under the car. It was a light breeze that whizzed by her and caused bumps on her arms when she looked up. Pietro leaned against the car, eyebrows up and confusion written on his face.

“Is that… Pietro Maximoff?” Skye breathed, like she was about to squeak and squeal. Serias nodded to the female. “Oh my… God! Serias! This is so cool! You’re an avenger, AND you work with the maximoff’s.”

“Well, work… shower… sleep together.” Serias went dead still as she slowly turned to Pietro and his shit eating grin. He winked at her as she narrowed her eyes.

“YOU’RE WHAT! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT!” Skye shouted from the ground as Serias flinched internally. The last phone call she had with Skye, she hadn’t exactly been sharing much. Mostly because she didn’t want to worry them about her mother. Skye, of all people, knew the dramatics of family, and would worry over it. Plus, Simmons would want to update her index section when she found out about Serias’ magic. 

“I… er… wasn’t going to…” Serias looked at Pietro with a dark look. “But now that the cat’s out of the bag, I guess-”

“Pietro, please stop making everyone’s life so hard.” Wanda walked out from around the corner. “and stop looking at me like that. Just because you blast your sexual exploits to the world, doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

“Wanda, I was just-”

They all went silent when there was a dark rumbling of the building. Most eyes instantly went to Skye, who put up her hands in innocence. But Pietro’s and Wanda’s darted beyond the building, then to each other, Serias caught their look. Then up in arms, the three bolted from off the plan and towards the rumbling. It took less than a few seconds for Skye to follow behind them. Serias had malice off her back in seconds, out and ready and Wanda was already surrounded by red sparks.

But it wasn’t until they came out into the training field that they came to a full stop and everyone was breathless. A man stood out on the field, trembling as a pair of hands clawed up at him, one body already wrapped around him. He wasn’t SHIELD, he wasn’t one of them. He wore a white and green suit and tie, with a giant, what looked like spray paint, hydra symbol over it. As if someone had held him down and another sprayed him, marked him. 

Serias’ eyes went wide when the man cried out. “HELP!”

But Wanda and Pietro held still. Skye didn’t move either, just as confused, but the symbol was enough of a stop sign for them. Serias sighed, gripping her malice tighter. In her hands, it turned into a large, double sided sword, the hilt black and hot in her hand. Serias didn’t hold back, she rushed along the ground, sword in hand as the ground shook more. The closer she got, the more apparent this man had been previously beat up. 

Only, it wasn’t until her swore was slicing through wrists of the bodies under the ground and impaling the body holding him still from behind that she saw it. Like the object she collected from the temple the first time, this one was sprawled across his back with horrible string holding it to him. It…”Is this sewn onto you!” 

Serias stopped as she went to grab at it, but a body shot straight up from the ground. Like it was fired from a gun, it came inbetween Serias and the man, mouth broken open and eyes all devoured by the worms in the eye sockets. Jerked back from the body, she pulled malice back up and blocked a clawed blow from the body. 

“She stitched it into my skin, I can’t get it off!” The man cried out in pain as the zombie bumped into him. “Please! Please get it off me!”

Serias ran the body through with her blade. The only way to stop more from showing up was to turn off the device. Serias swung her blade through a small patch of string on his back when a bullet was fired. It whizzed past her head and she whirled to find another body, fresher, less covered in dirt, falling to the ground, stumbling to stand. 

“SERIAS! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!”

“IT’S GOING TO FOLLOW HIM, UNLESS WE DISABLE IT!” Natasha was already on the field, crossing it as Steve and Phil stayed on her heels. 

“MAXIMOFF! CLEAR THE FIELD!” No one had to ask which one. The twins moved in tandem as Pietro whirled around the field, plucking them off like flies as Wanda floated the others. Serias swung and took out the other patch of stitching, moving her leg to hoist the man up and off the ground. Slicing the device from him like a stuck on bandaid, she let the device hit the ground and ran against the tide of people. Just far enough to drop him without harm, Serias flopped him up and off her shoulder.

It wasn’t until she did drop him, that she saw he was dead.

His corpse lay there, slack jaw, eyes rolled back in his head and skin pale. Serias stumbled back. He had… when the device was on him, he was alive… but now… Her mind blurred for a moment as she turned to look at the scene behind her with horror. Natasha was inches from the device and her hand was reaching down for it and fear flooded in Serias for what could happen if anyone actually touched it. 

Like a flood held back too long, Serias dropped into the water and watched the world around her go dark.

It wasn’t until she felt her mother’s warm arms around her, did she open her eyes and found herself looking to a giant spike crawl up from the ground, through the device. Ash, the device turned completely into ash, blew from her spike and Serias was able to breathe easy. The water began to recede as her mother’s presence in her head became more present. 

_”You’re getting better at this…. remember, mother loves you…”_ Serias wavered as her knees hit the ground and her world went blurry.

_”My demon spawn! I’m sorry lord… for what I’ve made…”_

“SERIAS!” It was Pietro’s voice mixed with Skye’s, as her world went dark again, but there was no flood this time. Just exhaustion as she tried to open her eyes one last time. A spike the size of a hundred year old oak, with gnarled twists and spikes around it stood where the spike used to. Before it slowly receeded and turned to ash just like the device. Serias’ world went completely black.

 _”MOMMY… PLEASE! STOP…!”_  
All she could see was fire in the darkness as her eyes opened. Back to her childhood, she saw the flames as the smoke filled her lungs. Serias tried to cough it out, but she was suffocating. 

_”MOMMY! I CAN’T BREATHE!_ ” Eight year old Serias cried out, yanking against the chains. But they were heavy and they weighed down her small arms. Tears evaporated as the flames grew higher and higher. The logs under her stake grew hotter and hotter till her own ground was on fire. Serias cried out, cried out for Eileen. _”MOMMY!_

Through the dark smoke, she could see a flickering image. Eileen just beyond the flames in a white robe, her white book in her hands. _”Please, take this demon back to the fires of hell…”_

Serias cried out, hearing the whine of the hot metal on her flesh. It was here, and now, that the first flood hit her brain. Everything went under water as the flames turned black. As everything around her went dark, and all she saw was the purple in the flames as the ground trembled. Large spikes, jagged and crooked came out of the ground lightening fast. Without warning or telling where to put them, they shot up around her. The screams of those around her were muffled by the water in her brain as she splashed and thrashed. She tried to stay above the water, but she was sinking and fast. With her last gasp for air, she was yanked down with the current.

From this too, she woke with a cry of pain in a bed she didn’t remember, surrounded by blurry faces. But this time, she wasn’t in a church basement, she was on the jet. And the blurry faces weren’t priests and the like, it was Simmons and Skye, by her bed, shushing her.

“Please, quiet down. If Pietro hears, he’ll come running in like he did last time.” Skye whispered, pulling Serias back down onto the bed. Serias let herself be curled up in the girl’s arms as she looked to Simmons and her tablet, flipping through images and information. 

“What did he do last time?” She murmured softly.

“He thought you were waking up, and he yelled at us… alot.” Jemma stated with a pout. 

“Sorry.” Serias hissed as she tried to move but found it painful. “What hit me?”

“That was me… sorry.” Skye whispered as Serias rolled her eyes and let out a huff. “It’s been a while since you exploded like that, I panicked.”

“You knew!” Jemma huffed as Serias sent her an apologetic look.

“I didn’t tell many people.” Serias whispered back. Jemma only sighed and relaxed her shoulders in defeat.

“I just wish you had told me you had gifts, like Skye.”

“No… not like skye… not at all.” Serias groaned as she escaped Skye’s grip to scramble to sit up. Once she was, she looked to Jemma and cracked her shoulders, groaning at the feeling of relief in her bones. “Hers is science, genetic mutation, change in her body… Mine is magic. Black magic, the kind that you can’t explain with your microscopes or physics books.”


	9. Pietro likes meeting Serias' mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Pietro's pov, the group is on the bus, on their way to the texas/mexico border to investigate the rising dead. But when Pietro gets jealous of how close Skye and Serias are, he might regret taking the advice of his sister and Vision. Mostly because after he did, he was then met with a surprize visitor. Serias' mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit, I kept changing and rechanging how this happened. But I finally liked how it happened. Boom! Explanations in this chapter,

Chapter nine:

“So I thought we were taking a Quinjet?” Serias asked, her back against the couch as Skye frolocked her fingers through the girl’s brown hair. Skye was mostly just messing it up, then brushing it back, but Serias was fine with it. Skye folded and braided the long brown locks in her lap as she shrugged.

“Coulson decided we needed the Bus.” Skye answered.

“We couldn’t very well heal you on the Quinjet, now could we?” Jemma grinned as she flipped over the tablet in her lap.

“Yeah, just leave me home, so I can actually sleep in.” Serias snorted.

“Oh yeah, Serias the one who sleep in… how many times did you wake me up demanding to go train?” The three females roared with laughter, only to stop as Fitz stumbled up to them.

“You got up earlier than me, and that’s ...well… insane.” The group broke out into giggles as Fitz sat down at the couch with Serias, pulling out his tablet as well. 

From behind the window across the room, it looked like they were comfortable. Which only made Pietro more fidgety as he stood there next to Wanda. Wanda was flipping through a file, trying to find information about the man whom they buried the day before on the field. Pietro had been helping, till he heard Serias giggling and bouncing around with Skye on the couch. His eyes were drawn up to look at the group who laughed and talked loudly, their own inside clique. 

“Pietro.” Wanda warned and he jumped, looking back down. But she had caught him. “What’s the matter?” Her english was growing better every day with being around Serias, and Steve. It was obvious when her and Natasha were talking, because she fell deeper into her russian dialect. 

“She seems happy. Don’t you think.” He bounced a bit, looking to the file.

“Yes, she does.” Wanda cocked a brow up at her brother. It took a few seconds before she sighed and shut the file and turning her back to the window. Facing him head on, she caught his eyes and forced him to look at her.

“We don’t talk like that.” He murmured lowly, as if a kicked puppy.

“Of course you don’t. Those are her friends. They were here for her much longer, and she knows them better.” Wanda stated point blank. Pietro scoffed and turned from her, which made Wanda roll her own eyes. That’s when they both went still, as Vision came walking around the corner. He went dead still at seeing both the siblings looking to him. “Lets ask Vizh, Vision, what do you think of Serias with Coulson’s team.”  
Vision made a small adjustment to his stance, obviously feeling put in the spotlight, but he looked through the glass separation of walls. “Her vitals are strong, her mind is at ease, she seems… happy.”

“See!” Pietro snarled, as Vision edged slightly more towards Wanda. “Now that she’s seen them again-”

“Stop being dramatic!” Wanda huffed as she smiled to Vision as an apology, only to step toward her brother. Grabbing him by the bicep, soothing and soft as she rubbed his muscles with affection. “I do not have to pick your brain to see where it lies, Pietro. You are worried she likes them more. And that may be true, but their relationship is different than her relationship with you. And you will find, like I have witnessed, how happy she is with you. It’s a … well… a different kind of happy. One that’s special for the one who sleeps in her bed.” Wanda let out a small snort. Pietro sent her a glare, that turned soft and affectionate. He wrapped his sister up in his arms, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her scalp. Wanda returned his hug with her own, pulling him close.

“I hate that you are the grounded one.” He chuckled as she swatted his arm, but detached and left the small office area behind the glass and walked back towards where Natasha and Steve were talking. Vision and Pietro met eyes as the red fleshed on smiled softly.

“You should go talk to them.” Vision motioned with a nod towards Serias.

“I don’t need advice from the android after my sister, thanks.” Pietro rolled his eyes, ready to storm off when Vision stepped in front of him.

“Then what about your friend.” Vision added. Pietro eyed him, then sighed.

“You are like her.” He huffed as he stepped around Vision. “Too nice and nosey for your own good. Curiosity killed the cat!”

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Vision finished. Pietro shot him a glare over his shoulder that dissolved into a grin as he walked around the glass. Serias sat up when she saw him, but as he looked to her, he saw all he needed. She smiled at him, and it reached her eyes. There it was, the soft twinkle, the emotion on her face that brought him down in front of her. Sitting on the ground, she smiled to him, even moved her feet to sit in his lap. Then as if nothing had even moved or happened, she leaned back to look back up to Skye.

“So, are you two…?” Skye wiggled her brows and Serias narrowed her eyes.

“Together.” Pietro answered. Serias looked to him, but then nodded.

“What he said.”  
“That was awkward.” Skye snorted. 

“Just like you.” Serias poked Skye in the sides before looking to Jemma. “So, tests, what did you get from them?” Simmons perked up as she started flipping through her tablet then reaching to show Serias. Pietro sat there, his hands folded over Serias’ ankles, till she yanked them from him as she sat up, the tablet in her hands.

“What do you mean, inconclusive.” She huffed, moving her fingers across the screen. Pietro cocked his brow, eyeing the female who seemed out of breath. 

“I, well, I couldn’t get anything. Your blood is human, but then the next second it’s not. When I was running test, your blood was fine, but then I turned my back and it exploded in the lab, it took out two microscopes and the scanner I had it in.” Jemma explained with a flinch as Serias groaned and lay back on the couch. The tablet back in Jemma’s hands, Serias put her hands on her face.

“That’s my mother for you.” She groaned, rubbed her forehead. 

“What do you mean, mother?” Pietro asked and the whole room went silent. This was what he feared, they all shared some sort of information that he wasn’t privy to. Only, that’s when Skye snapped her eyes to Serias with a surprised look.

“You haven’t told him?”

“It’s not exactly something I tell everyone, Skye.” Serias growled, scowling as she looked away. Pietro furrowed his brows.

“Do it or I will.” Skye threatened and Serias shot a glare to Skye, then sighed. Pulling her legs back, Serias scrambled to her feet and took Pietro with her. He watched her with concern as she lead him around the couch and back towards the rooms on the bus. A look of concern moved to the group at the couches, before turning back to Serias. She pulled the two of them around a corner before she turned and pinned him to the hallway wall.

Pietro was dragged into a vicious kiss that he felt he couldn’t keep up with. But he tried his damnest.

Pietro cupped her face and softened the kiss by pulled Serias in close, then ripping from her lips and looking her in the eyes.

“I believe you were going to tell me something.” He smirked as she groaned.

“I’d rather talk to you about my menstrual cycle than about my mother….s…” she whined. Pietro let out a snort as he kissed her pouty lips before pulling back.  
“We can talk about that later if you’d like.” He teased, watching her narrow her eyes at him.

“Keep it up, funny boy.” She warned, before her lips broke into a small smile and she sighed. With the attitude of a punished child, she turned from him and marched back a little further, and put out her hand for him to grab. Then she closed her eyes. “It’s easier for you if I show you.”

And as if the airplane itself were under water, Pietro watched with wide eyes and a silent yelp as dark water filled the floor and soon flooded over them. Suddenly, it was dark.

Pietro floated in dark water, his hand still on Serias’ as she kicked and swam slowly through the dark water, towards a shimmering light at the end of his sight. Pietro was sure this was an illusion, but he didn’t want to test his theory by letting go. Just as he feared he would loose air, he landed on firm ground and he was just behind Serias. Then he looked over her shoulder and the scene before him was rather… surprizing, that Serias would show it.

It was a blond female, mated with a dark haired male, a wicked grin on his face as he held down her hips with his large hands. Black ink crawled up his fingers as the female cried out into the night that surrounded them. It was a small house, but warm and full of fire, but Pietro distinctly noticed it was purple and black flames, not it’s usual color. The whole house seemed to be swallowed by the night as the male roared out in completion. 

_”Serias?”_ Pietro whispered, but Serias put her finger to her lips as she pointed for him to watch. He stepped up next to her and suddenly, who was once a male, was now a female. Hair darker than any night, and eyes just as pitch black as she held the woman by the throat, the obvious scream silent in her throat. 

“Look who is a good girl, Eileen, just be quiet for me.” The woman purred like a cat, leaning down and licking her tongue along the females face. Eileen gasped and thrashed under her arms, but it seemed the spell was settled on her skin. Like a live creature, darkness crawled up onto the bed before curling up on Eileen’s belly. It imprinted on her skin and left just as soon as it had showed up. There on her skin was a circle tattoo that steamed and hissed till it was cool.

“You will do nicely. Eileen, you’re the perfect woman to birth my child. Take care of her for me, won’t you…” The dark haired female pulled from the female, the penis that she once supported morphed back and where genetalia should have been, was now just a smooth part of her body. Hairless except for the long thick locks on her head, the dark haired woman stood up from the bed and walked away. Eileen lay there on the bed, eyes wide and gasping for air, gurgling and unable to move now. Black ink dribbled out of her mouth as she lay there, nearly drowning her, but never actually doing so. Serias stepped aside as the body of the morphing woman walked between her and Pietro and into the darkness, just as stark naked as before.

_“Who was that?” Pietro whispered harshly. Serias turned with a darkness in his eyes that he didn’t understand where it originated, but it was there. She looked him in the eyes before nodding for him to follow her._

__”Eileen, the one with the circle tattoo is my birth mother.”_ She spoke as her feet numbly walked them down the hall, and slowly the water came back up to their toes. Meeting in the water, she looked back at him again. _“But that’s all she is, she is just the woman who held me in her womb. My real mother, the one who is as fluid as the water that devours my mind… she’s Mother.”__

_And then they were drowning, sinking in the water. Down into its depths, Pietro struggled to hold on. It felt like ages he was without air, and it didn’t even seem to phase Serias in the slightest. But as they landed, firm ground beneath their feet again, the darkness was gone. They were back on the bus and she dropped his hand. Pietro fell to the ground, gasping for air, and she stumbled beside him before doing the same._

_“So… so you’re saying what, exactly?” Pietro coughed water out of his lungs that wasn’t there. Serias smiled at him softly, ruffling his hair affectionately. Afraid he would shun her after seeing that, but instead, he only looked to her with more confusion. He didn’t shove her hand away, only lean into it, under her soft gaze. The gaze he knew, the gaze he fell for between the sheets, and in the field. That look that screamed she cared too much, that begged someone to tell her that she was doing good._

_“My mother is ….complicated.” She laughed sheepishly._

_“I can see that.” Pietro snorted before crawling up to his knees and cupping her face. “What was that? All of that?”_

_“My mother, I asked her for the memory of how I was conceived on year, and she was always one for showing me exactly how things were. She figured I would understand it, and she left it in my brain to look at whenever I wanted to. I have a hundred of her memories, I visit them when I need answers for things. But that one is a dark piece of me, I don’t share with most.” She curled up a bit, but Pietro only pulled her into him, curling her up into his lap._

_“So they?-”_

_“I’ve only ever showed one person these memories, outside of you. Skye and them know of it, I told them but could not muster up the courage to show them. I showed Phil Coulson… but I was trying to prove to him I was a villain back then, and he still believes I’m a good person.” Serias explained, curling up more._

_“You’re not a villain.” Pietro pressed a kiss to her hair as she nuzzled his skin. It was silent for a moment, until a darkness filled the hall. Pietro squeaked out Serias’ name, but it went silent as they both looked up and a taller figure was before them._

_“Mother!” Serias jumped, from her bones she jumped and stood up before the female. Her long black hair free and swirling as it always was, a long black gown caressed her body. Pietro suddenly could see where Serias got all her looks, because the face before her was… god like._

_“Like the boy said, you’re not a villain.” Her voice was dark, full of things that wrecked Pietro down to his bones. Like liquid fire, her voice floated in the air as Serias smiled sheepishly. Turning to look at Pietro with something that looked like an apology. “You’re so much better than a villain.”_

_Serias turned to look at the female who put out her hand to Pietro. He swallowed hard before taking her hand. “Pietro Maximoff.” His voice betrayed his confusion and fear as she smirked harder._

_“Eris.” She smirked as her eyes flickered to Serias’, then back to Pietro. “Goddess of Chaos and discord. Nice to finally meet the boy of my daughter’s affections.” With a curt shake, she stepped around the two and Serias sent a look of apology to Pietro again. But his mouth hung open, looking to her like she was alien._

_“Please don’t freak out.” She murmured as he stood there, gaping at her._

_“You’re a … god?” He hissed, unable to do much else._

_“Demi-god, technically, her other mother was human.” Eris spoke over her shoulder. “Now darling, where is your boss. I need to talk to him about the necromancer.” Serias was bolting after the dark woman as Pietro stood there, mouth still agape._


End file.
